Sometimes Life is Harder than You Think
by admmlogrl23
Summary: Rory and Jess are together and happy. But things dont always go their way. Will they be strong enough to make it through together? Total Lit
1. Chapter 1

AN:So this is my first fanfiction ever! hopefully you like it. Well i've been rewatching the third season and was thinking about this so here it is! It takes place probably around 310 but not much will go along with the show. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, too bad though.

Chapter One: Bonus Points

Opens to the center of town by gazebo

Rory and Jess are walking down the street. Jess has his arm around her waist and she's holding the hand around her waist. Rory is wearing her Chilton uniform and has her backpack.

Jess: Hey are you doing something tonight?

Rory: Well, the town meeting.

Jess: Skip it

Rory: What why? Come on I can't I never miss a town meeting.

Jess: Rory come on, I wanted to hang out

Rory: well you could always come to the meeting too.

Jess: nope

Rory: Jess come on, I know how much you love to drive Taylor insane, and Luke will be there and my mom, it'll be really fun… you guys can team up against Taylor and drive him into a mental institution and I can watch and then we can do something after.

Jess: (thinking) maybe I'll consider it…what do I get in return?

Rory stops and wraps her arms around Jess's neck and he grabs her waist and they kiss for a few seconds, then Rory pulls away abruptly

Jess: I better get more later

Rory: (walks ahead of him) we'll see

Jess walks faster and catches up, wraps his arms around her waist from behind and they walk that way into the diner.

Opening Credits

Diner

Jess lets go of Rory and walks behind the counter while Rory sits down at the counter. Jess grabs the coffeepot and pours Rory a cup. She smiles gratefully and he smirks back at her, leaning of the counter to kiss her.

Luke: (coming out from behind the curtain) HEY! NO PDA in my diner!

Jess: ok, I'm taking a break (walks out from behind counter towards Rory)

Luke: Nope, you're working right now, you can take a break later.

Rory: Its ok Jess, I should get home and study. (Gets up)

Jess: Ok, hey, I'll…um…walk you home

Luke: Jess….

Jess: fine, I'll walk you outside then

Rory: Ok, bye Luke (he waves) (Jess pushes Rory out the door by her hips)

Jess: I'll be done by 6:30, do you want me to meet you at your house for the stupid meeting?

Rory: No, I'm gonna change and then go the Inn, my mom and I will come from there. I appreciate the offer though, because I can tell you're oh so excited to go.

Jess: Oh of course…(Kisses her once) I'll see you later

Rory: yeah (they kiss more passionately) see ya (he waves and walks back into the diner, she turns around smiling heads for home)

Dean: Rory!

Rory: (turns around) Oh, hey dean.

Dean: How are you?

Rory: I'm pretty good, I guess how about you?

Dean: Good, I'm good. Hey, um..are you going home right now?

Rory: Uh..Yeah, why?

Dean: just curious, can I walk with you.

Rory: um, sure I guess (they head in the direction of her house)

Inside the Diner

Jess is wiping off tables and he looks up and sees Dean come up to Rory. He wants to go say something, but knows Rory will be pissed for not trusting her. He's still looking when Luke yells at him to get back to work. He walks away with a moody look on his face.

The Inn

Rory: Hey Mom

Lorelai: Hey hun, what's up?

Rory: Something weird just happened.

Lorelai: ok…

Rory: so I was walking with Jess and then we went to the diner, but then I had to leave, so Jess was outside with me saying goodbye…and then he left and I started walking home and Dean came up to me and asked if he could walk me home…

Lorelai: what did you say?

Rory: well I said ok because I'm not gonna be mean to him, I mean I know I'm with Jess and everything but I just felt I don't know…

Lorelai: Do you still have feelings for Dean?

Rory: What? No, of course not, I just…he was my first boyfriend and everything, I don't wanna be mean to him, but you know how Jess feels about him, and I don't wanna mess things up with Jess because they're really great, but I think leaving dean out in the cold is to harsh.

Lorelai: Listen, honey, I know you want to be nice to Dean, but I know that Jess really means a lot to you, and I don't think you want to screw that up right? (Rory nods) Then talk to Jess, see if he's ok with you being friends with Dean, and if he's not, then we can figure that out then, but not until we have to, ok?

Rory: Ok, I'm gonna go study?

Lorelai: Ok I'll come get you when we're gonna leave for the town meeting.

Town Meeting

Rory and Lorelai arrive late, as usual, and spot Jess and Luke sitting towards the back, both slouching with their arms folded and a scowl on their face.

Taylor: Why ladies, It's a pleasure that you found time in your busy schedule to fit the town in, I'm so glad you could make it!

Lorelai: Oh, no problem Taylor. (Jess, Rory, and Luke laugh lightly)

Lorelai sits on Luke's right and Rory sits on the right of Jess, by the aisle. Jess puts his right arm around her shoulders and Rory leans into him slightly.

Jess: Hey (kisses her cheek)

Rory: Hi, you actually came.

Jess: Well, I'd never give up a chance to spend time with you…and plus, I figured this would give me some bonus points.

Rory: Why would you need bonus points, did you do something bad?

Jess: Never…just incase you ever got mad at me, I could be like hey I went to a town meeting for you and I'd be immediately forgiven.

Rory: Is that how that works?

Jess: yep

Rory: Well, in that case, maybe I should collect some bonus points…(kisses him)

Jess: believe me, you don't need bonus points…

Rory: well….

Taylor: Excuse me young lady, but you and the hoodlum there are being completely rude, now stop talking and pay attention!

Rory: sorry Taylor (rolls her eyes)

Jess: (whispers) Let's bail

Rory: what? No we can't…it'll be over soon, I promise.

Jess: ok (looks around and sees dean staring at Rory, Jess tightens his arm around her, and Rory grabs his hand and begins to play with it, her other Hand resting on his leg. Jess smirks and Dean looks away, slightly upset)

Outside Miss Patty's

Jess and Rory are walking with his arm around her waist and her arm around his hip. Luke and Lorelai are ahead of them. Jess whispers something in Rory's ear, and she smiles.

Rory: Hey mom, we're gonna go walk around for awhile, I'll meet you at home.

Lorelai: Ok, hun, be safe

(Rory and Jess start walking towards the bridge)

Rory: so, was the town meeting really that bad?

Jess: it was the best one I've ever been to

Rory: the only one you've ever been to was the one that was talking about how you faked a murder outside Doose's.

Jess: yeah don't remind me of the bad times.

Rory: were they really that bad?

(Sit down on the bridge)

Jess: well, yeah, I mean you were with bag boy….

Rory: (looks down) about Dean…

Jess: What about Dean?

Rory: Um, well, today after I left the diner I ran into him and he walked me home, I don't know why, but he offered and I didn't want to be mean and say no….so…are you mad?

Jess: Why would I be mad? You can talk to whoever you want, I could care less. I'm not like him, Ror, I'm not a controlling,possessive freak like him.

Rory: He wasn't controlling or possessive, Jess, he was my boyfriend.

Jess: Well, I hate to break it to you, but that's not what boyfriends are supposed to do. Unless you like that, which I wouldn't get why, but I'm sorry cuz I'm not gonna be like that, sorry to disappoint.

Rory: I don't want you to be like that, I'm just saying, he wasn't a bad guy.

Jess: I love how you defend him.

Rory: I'm not defending him, I'm just saying…

Jess (interrupts) I don't care, you know what, I'm gonna go, I don't wanna talk about this anymore (Gets up and starts walking away)

Rory: Jess wait…(He just walks away, rory sits there, and then starts crying) God…. I'm such an idiot….

AN: Don't hate me, I'm a total Jess/Rory fan, but this is going somewhere, believe me! let me know if you like it, or if you have any good ideas of what to do next, i might just accept them!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this is really short so I apologize 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I own Milo Ventimiglia's looks or Jess's sarcasm 

Chapter 2 

'How could I have messed this up?' Thought Rory as she was walking home after the dramatic scene at the bridge. 'Seriously, I can't believe I was even trying to pretend like Dean wasn't controlling and possessive of me when we were around Jess. Jeez, it was like that with Tristan too. I need to talk to Mom, she'll know what to do.'

(Rory walks into her house)

Rory: MOM! Are you home? (No reply) Mom? (Still no reply) ugh…MARCO!

Lorelai: (from upstairs) Polo! (Lorelai comes downstairs while talking) Sorry hun, I was in the bathroom. Why are you home so early, I thought you and James Dean would be busy playing tonsil hockey right about now. (Sees Rory on the couch in tears) Aww..hun what happened? Did Jess do something?

At the mention of his name, Rory only started crying harder.

Lorelai: Sweetie, what happened? The last time I saw you, you two were being all coupley and now this. Why the sudden change?

Rory: (still slightly crying) I…ruined everything….I can't believe I'm so stupid…why would I say that, why?

Lorelai: Rory, honey, slow down, what did you say?

Rory: We were on the bridge, and I decided to tell him about how Dean walked me home, and I asked him if he was mad, and he said no, because he trusts me and isn't all psycho-boyfriend, like Dean was, and I defended him!

Lorelai: What do you mean defended?

Rory: (looks down) I..um…said that Dean wasn't a bad boyfriend, and he just cared about me. And then Jess got mad and stormed off, and its all my fault.

Lorelai: Sweetie, you can fix this, don't worry hun. You need to talk to him, but first you need to tell me, why would Jess even think you have feelings for Dean, I mean because you don't right?

Rory: Mom! We've talked about this. God, do I have to spell it out for you? I—don't---have---feelings---for---DEAN! Seriously, if anyone were to believe me I thought you would! (runs into her room)

Lorelai: (follows Rory, who is laying on her bed with her face I her pillow) wow, I guess you inherited the drama queen gene from me. Ok, I know you don't have feelings for Dean, I believe you, really I do. I just think you should tell Jess, because well—he's been in this situation before.

Rory: (lifts her head up) What are you talking about?

Lorelai: (sits on bed) You were with Dean and yet you liked Jess. But instead of just dealing with the truth, you strung Dean along, and he believed you were still in love with him. Hun, Jess doesn't want to be Dean! He wants to make sure that you really don't have any feelings for him, because if you still do, he'll just get hurt in the end, and I don't think that would be good for his "badboy" reputation.

Rory: (thinking it over) So, I should talk to Jess? (Lorelai nods) Can I go now?

Lorelai: I guess, but don't be back too late, because I am making you go to school regardless.

Rory: (throws on a sweatshirt that is too big and presumably Jess's, and her pair of Chucks) Thank you Mom, I love you. (gives her a hug and exits her room)

Lorelai: (shouts) I love you too kid! (a door slams) let's just hope everything works out ok.

Meanwhile…At the diner after Jess Leaves

Luke: (cleaning up and putting up chairs, Jess enters) Hey, help me out here.

Jess: Nope. (walks up the stairs and you hear the apartment door slam)

Luke: (follows Jess into apartment) What's up with you?

Jess: (lays on bed with Brand New Colony-The Postal Service, playing and reading a book) Nothing, just don't feel like doing anything.

Luke: Is it something with Rory? Weren't you guys supposed to be hanging out right now?

Jess: Well our plans changed, no big deal, whatever.

Luke: That's it (turns off music) Get up!

Jess: Hey (is pulled off bed by Luke) What the hell are you doing?

Luke: sit down (the sit on the couch) now what's wrong?

Jess: (turns away) Since when do you care?

Luke: Since I'm the closest family you've got and if something's wrong, you should tell me.

Jess: (stands up) Listen, I'm not having a heart-to-heart conversation with you, cuz they'd be oh so after school special (gets his coat)

Luke: Where do you think you're going?

Jess: (as he's leaving out the door) Out.

In the Diner

Jess walks down the stairs and towards the door, when he opens it, he sees someone sitting on the steps outside of it. The person looks up at him and he stares back.

Jess: What are you doing here?

Rory: We need to talk…

Jess: Okay.

They walk down the street towards the bridge.

AN: Ok, I know this didn't really solve anything, but I wanted to get the reactions of Luke and Lorelai in there, even though it was a bit OOC. I plan on keeping this mainly Rory/Jess, but if there are any other couples you want to see, let me know. I was thinking of adding maybe Dave/Lane because I should practice writing for Adam Brody if I wanna do some O.C. too. Let me know if you like it, and I'll hopefully have another chapter up by Thursday or Friday. Reviewing is great, so do it!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's chapter 3, and let me know if you like the way its going or not, comments are greatly appreciated! And also do I have to put a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter? Cuz they're a pain.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue me. All of these characters belong to ASP! (And a few others too)

Chapter 3

Rory and Jess walked slowly towards the one spot where they could both be themselves without having to worry about anything else, the bridge. Usually when they walked around, they were somehow connected, whether it be holding hands, arms around shoulders or waists, or even just being so close that their shoulders brushed up against each other. However, tonight that is not the case. They were walking far apart, Jess with his hands in his jacket pockets and Rory with her arms crossed protectively around her chest.

Once they got to the middle of the bridge, they sat down, once again not having any physical contact. They sat in silence for a few minutes until finally Rory spoke.

Rory: I'm sorry.

Jess: For what? You didn't do anything

Rory: Jess…

Jess: No Rory really, you didn't. I was just acting like an asshole.

Rory: But you had every right to be.

Jess: (turns to face her) O really? And why is that?

Rory: Because, I defended him when you were totally telling the truth and I just didn't want you to be right because it just proves how stupid I was to not realize it sooner that Dean really did act just like you said. I mean I couldn't even talk to you at the diner without him looking over my shoulder, and he was constantly trying to show off in front of you by kissing me or whatever, and I just tried to ignore it because he was my first boyfriend and I just had been with him for so long that I was afraid that of what would happen if we weren't together…and. I

Jess: You're rambling.

Rory: (turns to look at him) I am a Gilmore.

Jess: Yes you are. (Thinks for a second) Listen Rory; I'm not mad at you for hanging out with Dean, ok? I want…. Need you to know that. I just…as if seeing him during school isn't bad enough, now I have to be out with you and still hear about him? It sucks, you know?

Rory: Yes, I know and I promise it'll stop, I'm so sorry.

Jess: Will you stop apologizing already?

Rory: (smiles) Sorry

Jess: (smirks) so…

Rory: So…are we okay?

Jess: We're okay. (Stands up) We should get home, I mean it is a school night.

Rory: (stands up) Whoa, did Jess Mariano just admit to actually caring about school? The Apocalypse is happening!

Jess: (wraps his arm around Rory's shoulders, her arm goes around his waist) Funny girl, I tell ya. (Begin to walk home)

Rory and Jess are walking up to her house in the same position as before. They arrive at the front door.

Rory: Well, thanks for walking me home.

Jess: Of course, I mean we don't want you to be attacked by a rapist or killer or something. (Smirks)

Rory: Yeah that's a definite no. (Wraps her arms around Jess's neck, his hands on her hips, they kiss for a few moments until Rory reluctantly pulls away)

Jess: Goodnight, Rory.

Rory: (Opens door) 'Night Dodger. (He gives a little wave and begins walking away. Rory watches him smiling and eventually closes the door)

Inside the House

Rory tiptoes into the kitchen and to her room, closes the door and turns to see Lorelai in her bed.

Rory: Oh my god! Mom what are you doing here?

Lorelai: I'm waiting for you to get home.

Rory: Clearly. Well I'm home, so if you wouldn't mind leaving, that would be great.

Lorelai: Sure (gets off bed) are you okay, I mean how did it go, is everything fixed?

Rory: (groans) yes I'm okay, it went well and yes, and everything is fixed. Now will you please leave, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep considering I have to be up in (looks at clock, it reads 1:30) ugh…five hours!

Lorelai: (sarcastically) Well that's your fault that you couldn't dare spend one night in a fight with your oh so perfect boyfriend! So, tomorrow, no awkward conversations or lack there of at the diner?

Rory: Nope, everything is good now. (Walks into bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, Lorelai follows) It actually wasn't that hard to fix, we really didn't talk much about it.

Lorelai: Oh I see, you talked and then did something dirty, I'm very glad sweetie, you're becoming more like a normal teenage every day, (fakes a tear) you make Mommy proud.

Rory: Eww..Mom no we didn't do something dirty, we walked home the long way, so we could just hang out together.

Lorelai: Sure.

Rory: Seriously, we did. (goes back into her room)

Lorelai: Wait, you walked around the town all alone past midnight, are you crazy, you could have been kidnapped! Did any creepy men try to coerce you into their car with candy?

Rory: Ok, first I wasn't alone, Jess was with me, and he would have saved me from being kidnapped, and second, I'm not eight, I would know not to get in the car.

Lorelai: Well, you may think you would know not to, but under pressure, sometimes you do not think logically. Just for safety, what do you do if someone says to get in a car with you?

Rory: (rolls eyes) Ignore them, walk away, and find somewhere safe, e.i. your local Wendy's.

Lorelai: And if someone asks for your shoe?

Rory: (laughs) JUST SAY NO!

Lorelai: that's my girl.

Rory: (gets in her bed and turns to face the window) Goodnight mom.

Lorelai: goodnight sweetie, have fun dreaming about your diner-lover-boy!

Rory: you really need a better nickname.

Lorelai: Ugh…its late, give me a break, see you in the morning. (shuts Rory's door)

Rory is lying in her bed trying to fall asleep but finds its very hard. All she can think about is Jess and how he said the he can't stand Dean at school and doesn't want to hear about him with her. 'I need to do something to help him. I wonder what though. Ugh…this is so great, I never even thought about Dean before bed, and now Jess is so distracting I can't fall asleep. It must be love…huh? Where did that come from? O well, maybe it is? O man I'll never get to sleep now.'

Five hours later, Rory turns off her alarm, not having slept a wink all night. She's made her decision, now she just has to put her plan into action.

"And all at once the crowd begins to sing,

Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same."

-----'All at Once'-The Fray

Rory decides this has never been truer.

AN: Ok so I know this isn't my best chapter so far, but trust me there will be many more to come. I don't really know how long this story will be because my writing process is make a deadline for when the next chapter should be up, sit at my computer for an hour or so and type whatever comes off the top of my head. Its great, and stress free, but when I get great ideas during the day, I usually forget them by the night, so bare with me.

ALSO, DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEA IF THE BEDFORD DIARIES ARE GOING TO BE ON THE FALL SCHEDULE FOR THE NEW WB AND UPN COMBO CHANNEL BECAUSE IF ITS NOT, I'M GONNA BOYCOTT TV B/C THAT'S THE BEST SHOW EVER! (BESIDES GILMORE GIRLS OF COURSE) LET ME KNOW IF YOU AGREE WITH ME, OR IF YOU HAVE A CLUE IF SEASON 2 WILL HAPPEN! THANX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Just so you know, Rory's plan is to get Dean to stop annoying Jess so him and her can be happy and nothing can get between them. However, her plan may backfire. (Wink, wink) But don't worry LIT is the only good fan fiction I read, so really, who else do you think would be together?

Also, it sucks to hear that the Bedford Diaries isn't coming back, but in case you didn't realize, the only reason I watch it is cuz of Milo, so if it isn't coming back because he has a new show, then I'm perfectly okay with it, and you never know what could happen with the last season of Gilmore Girls, especially with Logan off in London (yeah). I think the best way to end the show would be for Jess to come back like two episodes into the season, but have them not get back together until like the eighth episode or so because I love the season 2 tension. (I mean who doesn't?) And don't even get me started on the Luke/Lorelai thing because I used to be a fan, like before season 6, but they have like no chemistry so now I could care less! I love on-screen/off-screen couples (like Milo and Alexis, and Adam and Rachel from the O.C.) b/c of the amazing interaction or something, wow I'm rambling and I bet I lost you back at Logan in London. Well that's just what I hope happens, but I highly doubt it will.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue me for writing this lame thing!

Rory and Lorelai are walking to the diner the next morning (Friday). They walk in and Jess and Luke are busy taking orders and such, so they just have a seat at the table.

Lorelai; Man, its really crowded in here this morning.

Rory: yeah, do you think we'll actually get service before we die?

Lorelai: Oh, please! All you have to do is use the Gilmore charm on your boyfriend over there (nods in Jess's direction) and we could probably get Sushi!

Rory: you don't even like Sushi!

Lorelai: I know, I was proving a point.

Jess goes behind the counter to call in an order.

Lorelai: Come on, do it, use the charm!

Rory: It won't work, Jess isn't Luke mom!

Lorelai: Fine, then I'll use the Gilmore charm on your lover boy. (Turns to Jess with a pseudo-seductive look in on her face) Oh Jessie, me and my gorgeous daughter here would love some coffee…(winks at him)

Jess: (rolls his eyes) you know that only works when Rory does it, and not in the context of coffee. (Lorelai gasps and looks at Rory with a disgusting look.)

Lorelai: Care to share?

Rory: (looks down) He's talking about books mom.

Lorelai: So that's what kids are calling it these days.

Jess: Nope, just us.

Rory: Jess!

Lorelai: Well I've got to run (takes the to-go coffee Jess offers, looks at Rory) believe me, we WILL be talking later. (Walks away trying to hide a laugh)

Rory: (turns to Jess) why would you say that? What is wrong with you?

Jess: what, I'm just trying to be honest with her! It's not my fault you can't resist me!

Rory: Oh my god, Jess, I can't…even…ugh…you're just…. So…. I don't even know what to say!

Jess: Really? I couldn't tell.

Rory: I don't like you anymore. (Jess comes around the counter, sits in Lorelai's abandoned chair, places one hand on her knee and grabs her other hand with his other hand)

Jess: (gets close to her face) oh, really? (She nods weakly) so if I were to kiss you right now, you would try and pull away? (She nods again) Okay then. (He leans in to kiss her but doesn't go all the way. She closes her eyes and gets ready, but no kiss comes so she finishes the lean in and kisses him. The kiss gets more intimate and Jess's hand that is holding Rory's moves to the back of her head, running through her hair. Rory moves her empty hand to wrap it around his neck and pull him even closer)

Luke comes out from the kitchen and sees them kissing

Luke: Hey! What did I tell you yesterday about kissing in the diner?

Jess: (pulls away) um…no kissing before noon? (Rory laughs)

Luke: Jess…. (Jess sighs and stands up, but stands behind Rory with his hands on her hips) Move!

Jess: Okay, jeez I'm going. (Luke walks away and Jess spins Rory around, so they are face to face) I'll meet you at the bus stop after school?

Rory: Um…actually I'm meeting Lane after school, but we're only gonna do something until like 4:30, so I'll swing by before I head home to get ready for dinner?

Jess: Sounds good to me. (Rory stands up and begins to walk out, but turns and grabs Jess's hand instead and pulls him out with her)

Jess: What are you doing?

Rory: Luke said no kissing in the diner. I want a proper goodbye.

Jess: Huh. (He smirks and pulls her in for a kiss that lasts several moments until she pulls away and sees an angry Luke glaring through the window)

Rory: Bye

Jess: See ya. (Walks back inside)

Rory turns and begins to walk to the bus stop. Outside of Doose's she sees Dean standing there staring at her, with a mad look on his face. She figures he saw the very public display she had just initiated with Jess, something she never did with him. She gives a small smile and wave before walking the rest of the way to the bus stop. She takes out a novel that she stole, no borrowed is the right word, from Jess with his handwriting in the margins and begins to read. 'Oh, yeah,' she thinks, 'I definitely have to handle things with Dean, and pronto. Maybe Lane will have some advice to give.' Her bus arrives and she gets on.

Later in the day

Jess is walking in the hallway to his locker after 2nd period U.S. history class. He opens his locker, dully decorated with a picture of The Ramones, The Clash, and The Sex Pistols, along with a small picture on the back of his locker of him and Rory from Thanksgiving and a mirror. He throws his stuff in the bottom and grabs his things for his next class English. After he's done, he slams his locker and walks to his class. He arrives early for once and takes his seat. 'Maybe that wasn't a good idea.' He thought as he realizes there are only two other people in the class, one being Dean. He grabs the book from his back pocket and begins reading.

Dean: Hey Jess. (Jess ignores him) Hey…man…. Jess!

Jess: (puts his book down) what the hell do you want?

Dean: whoa man, no need to get all pissed. I was just wondering if you could answer a question for me.

Jess: (reopens his book) Depends.

Dean: (slightly confused) On what?

Jess: (sarcastically) If the question has any intellect behind it, but it's coming from you, so why wouldn't it?

Dean: (doesn't catch the sarcasm) Exactly. So, when do you think Rory's gonna come to her senses?

Jess: (puts book down for second time) What's that supposed to mean?

Dean: Just wondering when she'll realize what a mistake she's making, choosing you over me.

Jess: I don't know, I'll ask her the next time we're making out on my couch, and I'll get back to you. I'll probably be able to let you know first thing tomorrow, considering I'll be asking her tonight after her Friday Night Dinner. Do you want me to tell you in person, on the phone, or better yet, how about I spray paint the answer on the grass in the square, hopefully the words won't be too big for you to understand.

Dean: (angrily) man, you got a lot of nerve to say that shit about Rory.

Jess: Excuse me?

Dean: You heard me! Now I see it, you treat her like dirt, and you're only after her for one thing, I knew it, and the saddest part is that she can't see it. But she will eventually, and when she does, I plan on being right there to help her and beat the crap out of you.

Jess: whatever you tell yourself to get to sleep at night.

Dean: You better watch your back Mariano, because if and when you hurt her, I swear to god, you won't live to see the next day.

Jess: (sarcastically) O man, I'm scared now (bell rings)

Dean: Yeah, you better be (goes back to his seat)

Teacher: Okay class, settle down. Now, I'm going to assign you your partners for your English projects. Remember you must follow your partner around for two whole days and then write an essay on what they go through in their daily life. The essay must be 1500 words minimum and follow the grading sheet given to you yesterday. Remember this counts for 40 of your final grade, so don't slack off. Okay, partners, Rachel and Sarah, Danielle and Christie, Matt and Andrew, Dean and Jess…. Kyle and Mike

Jess: (mumbles) you have got to be kidding me.

Dean: (turns to Jess and says in a sarcastic way) Hey partner.

Jess: Okay that sounded either cowboy or gay, so wait that actually makes sense why you said it.

Dean: This is gonna suck.

Jess: Yeah, well I gotta say, that's the first thing we ever agreed on.

AN: I Know Dean is really out of character, but I just don't like him! This chapter came up really fast, so it may be awhile until the next one is up. But hope you like it, and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: I know it has been awhile, but school has been stressful and I've been sick so I apologize.

Also, I know some of these movies that I mention weren't out in the 3rd season, but just ignore that fact.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Gilmore Girls, because if I did, Jess and Rory would have never broken up! Also I don't own any of the movies or songs or books that I mention in this or any other chapter of my story.

Rory's House, in the living room

Rory is walking back and forth between the living room and kitchen with random food items and a lot of candy, chips, etc. Lorelai walks downstairs, stops and surveys the scene in front of her.

Lorelai: Ok, hun, so I'm going to Sookie's.

Rory: Girls night?

Lorelai: Absolutely. I figured that since we got out of dinner for tonight, why not spend a wonderful night full of drinking with my good pal Sookie.

Rory: Mom, Sookie's pregnant.

Lorelai: Well, maybe she's not drinking, but I sure as hell will be! What are you doing tonight, feeding a third world country?

Rory: Oh, well Jess and I were talking yesterday about those musicals that were made into movies, wondering if the movie was worse than the actual play, you know how like usually the books are better than the movies that are made after the fact, and how Hollywood virtually kills any and all good art now a-days, so we decided to watch a bunch and decide.

Lorelai: Ohh, what'd you get?

Rory: Um, Rent, West Side Story, Catz, and The Producers.

Lorelai: But you've never seen any of those actually live.

Rory: I know. Neither has Jess

Lorelai: Then how will you be able to compare them?

Rory: Well, we googled each play and tried to find the least bias review. It was rather difficult for Catz for some odd reason, but the others were pretty easy.

Lorelai: Ok, well you have fun with that tonight ok? I'll be home later, probably around midnight, so Jess can stay until then, so you're not all alone is this scary house, but he's got to leave after ok?

Rory: Ok, thanks mom, love you.

Lorelai: (walking out door) love you too kid.

Jess walks up to Rory's door, and knocks.

Rory: Hey! (leans into kiss him and pulls him inside)

Jess: Hey yourself. (after Rory closes door, he pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her much more deeply)

Rory: Hi.

Jess: We've covered that. (rory leads him into the living room and they sit down on the couch. Rory then grabs a bag and opens it)

Rory: Ok, so here are our choices. We have two tragedies, a comedy and one really weird one that I think we should leave as last because we'll need more sugar to actually think it normal, that which we do not have in our systems as of now.

Jess: How about Rent because it's the only one I haven't seen and it makes since to watch it while we are somewhat coherent.

Rory: Good idea. (gets up and puts movie on, the previews begin, Rory comes and sits next to Jess and he puts his arm around her, she tucks her feet under herself and lays her head on his shoulder)

Jess: Um…Ror…can I talk to you about something?

Rory: (looks at him) sure, (sits up) whats up?

Jess: (turns to face her) so today our english teacher gave us our projects and we have to sort of shadow a classmate around for a whole day and then write about it….

Rory: That sounds like fun. Wait, whose your partner? (worried look on her face)

Jess: You wanna take a guess?

Rory: You're with Dean!

Jess: ding, ding ding

Rory: Oh my god Jess I'm so sorry that you have to deal with him. I mean, couldn't she have put you with anyone else, doesn't she know that type of relationship you guys have?

Jess: I wouldn't exactly call it a relationship. And I really think she did it just to spite us, because she's evil.

Rory: So when are you guys doing it?

Jess: Well, tomorrow I'm following him around. I can't wait to spend eight hours in Doose's and another two watching him look at himself in the mirror, it'll be great.

Rory: I can tell by your obvious enthusiasm.

Jess: Yeah, but then on Sunday he'll be following me around, so I just wanted to let you know that we'll be having a stalker on Sunday.

Rory: Don't we get any alone time?

Jess: I believe the teacher said the only privacy we get is in the bathroom, so we could hang out in there all day?

Rory: I might just take you up on that offer.

Jess: (puts his arm back around her) Well, that's always good to hear.

Rory: (leans against him as movie starts, she says quietly) thanks for telling me.

Jess: yeah well I figured this isn't something you just spring on a person.

Rory: You're absolutely right. (both stop talking and watch the movie, wrapped in each others arms)

Later: Lorelai comes home around midnight and sees Jess and Rory on the couch, the last scene of West Side Story playing in the background. She walks over and looks at the sight. Jess is lying on the couch and Rory is between him and the couch, but not in an uncomfortable way. One of Jess' hands is on her back rubbing small circles, and the other is draped in her hair. Rory's head is on his chest and one hand is in his hair as well with the other resting on his chest next to her head. Both have matching smiles on their faces, although Jess' is more of a smirk. Lorelai considers waking them up but then shakes her head, grabs a blanket and places it over them, turns off the light, grabs the phone and walks up the stairs to her room.

In Lorelai's room

Lorelai: (on the phone) hey luke its me

Luke: Lorelai? Have you seen Jess, I've been looking all over for him.

Lorelai: yeah, he's over here actually.

Luke: He's still there, that little punk, I'll come get him.

Lorelai: no, luke wait, its okay, they're sleeping

Luke: What! Where is he? In her room? That kid, I swear, I'll kill him…

Lorelai: Luke, settle down, they were watching movies and they fell asleep on the couch. I would wake them up, but they look really comfortable. Just let them be, I'll send him home in the morning.

Luke: What if something happens?

Lorelai: I'm right here, nothing will happen, I promise.

Luke: Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then.

Lorelai: Ok, luke bye. (hangs up)

Lorelai walks downstairs and takes a picture quickly, not to wake them, and then walks back upstairs.

Lorelai: Gotta love blackmail.

Next morning

Jess and Rory are in the same positions. Rory slowly wakes up and when she sees Jess she smiles. She then realizes what happened, and begins to freak. Jess wakes up when he feels her stirring.

Jess: Morning

Rory: JESS! What are you-oh my god, we fell asleep! My mom's gonna kill me!

Jess: Um…(looks at table and sees the picture Lorelai took from the night before) I don't thinks he will.

Rory: What's that? (takes picture and flips it over. Reads on back)' Aww, how cute, don't worry I've got copies…'

Jess: Oh man…

Rory: Well, I guess we're off the hook. (snuggles closer to him) What time is it?

Jess: (looks at watch) about 7, why?

Rory: Yeah, my mom's already at Lukes, so we have the house all to ourselves.

Jess: Huh.

Rory: (mocking) Huh!

Jess: Oh, now you're asking for it! (starts kissing her and flips her over on her back so he's above her)

Rory: JESS! Stop that tickles! Jess! Oh my god!

Jess: Hm, I don't think so.

This continues and they are so busy they don't hear someone knocking on the door. The door opens and we suddenly hear a loud gasp when the mystery person walks into the living room!

Person: RORY! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?

Rory: (jess leans back so he's on her legs and she sits up) Grandma? What are you doing here?

AN: I know I totally went into a different direction with this but I don't plan, I just write! I will bring back the project next chapter, and this chapter didn't really have much going on so I'm sorry! I hopefully will have one done by Sunday, or maybe Monday, but I hope you like, and leave me reviews, advice is always needed on where to go next!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: I apologize profusely for not updating sooner! I feel so bad but I have one more week of school followed by exams for a week and then I'm off! I have about a week before I leave for vacation so I hope I can get to at least chapter 7 before I leave, but since it's a 10 hour drive one way, when I get back I have many chapters to post! Let me know if you like, and if you think its worth making pretty long, I want to go until Rory goes off to college for this story and if I get enough positive responses I'll make a sequel, but not only am I rambling but I'm getting way ahead of myself so I'll stop.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls, no matter how hard I wish I did, especially Jess!

Rory and Jess are making out on the couch when Rory's grandma walks in.

Emily: Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, what on earth is going on here! You better explain yourself this instant!

Rory: (gets off the couch and Jess follows her) You see, well…um..its hard to explain…we fell asleep and…

Emily: Rory I'm not stupid! I know that what was going on in here was not sleeping! Where is your mother?

Rory: She left for work.

Emily: You mean…she was here? She condones this type of behavior in her household!

Rory: Grandma, you have to understand, nothing happened. We were having a movie night last night and we fell asleep. I guess mom just decided to leave us be, we weren't doing anything wrong!

Emily: YOU! (directs her attention towards Jess, who the whole time has been standing by Rory) Who are you anyway?

Rory: Grandma, this is my boyfriend Jess. He's Luke's nephew.

Emily: I thought you left, went back to New York or wherever you came from?

Jess: I did.

Emily: So what are you doing here?

Jess: I came back.

Emily: Honestly, could you be anymore disrespectful?

Rory: Grandma! What are you talking about, he's just answering your questions.

Emily: I don't appreciate that tone of voice young lady, obviously this boy has been a terrible influence on you. I forbid you to see him anymore!

Rory: Grandma stop! You don't…you know what hold on. (turns to Jess) I think you should go.

Jess: (Grabs his jacket) ok.

Rory: (to emily) I'll be back in a minute. (walks with Jess out the front door, they stop on the porch)

Jess: Are you gonna be ok?

Rory: (sighs) I'll take care of it. You just go to the diner, I'm sure Luke is wondering where you are. (Jess nods) I'll call you after my grandma leaves, ok?

Jess: Ok, well I guess I better go find bag boy, cuz I gotta do that project today.

Rory: Oh yeah, I forgot, Maybe I'll find you around town, but if not, I'll see you at the diner for supper.

Jess: Yeah, it won't be difficult to find me, I'll be at the wonderful world of Doose's. (kisses her and she wrap her arms around his neck)

Rory: (laughs after they pull away) its funny that I'm out here doing this and my grandma is in their just waiting. I better go.

Jess: Yeah, see ya Ror.

Rory: See you , Dodger.

walks back into house

Rory: Grandma? (walks into kitchen)

Emily: Rory…have a seat. (rory sits at table) I'm very disappointed in you Rory. I never expected you to act this way with a boy.

Rory: What do you mean act this way? As I told you, I wasn't doing anything. He's my boyfriend, I'm allowed to spend alone time with him.

Emily: No! Rory, why can't you understand that that boy is trouble! He only wants one thing from you!

Rory: Are you serious? You don't know him at all! He's one of the nicest and sweetest guys I've ever met!

Emily: Oh really? Well maybe we should ask your mother about how she feels, because I'm sure she would disagree.

Rory: Ask her! She is really starting to like him, and she knows how I feel about him.

Emily: That's not the point, Rory, you're going to go and get yourself pregnant from this scoundrel and then he will leave you and you will be alone raising a child, well I should have guessed, like mother like daughter.

Rory: I want you to leave, now!

Emily: RORY!

Rory: You can't talk about my mom like that! It wasn't her fault that dad left her and she didn't get pregnant by herself. And you know what, I'd be lucky to end up like my mother because I look up to her soo much, you have no idea and if you're going to keep it up, then you need to get up of here!

Emily: FINE I'm leaving (walks out front door)

Rory grabs her jacket and walks out the door angrily.

Doose's Market

Dean is stocking green beans and Jess is off to the side leaning against a shelf reading.

Dean: (looks up at Jess) Aren't you supposed to be paying attention or writing what I'm doing or something?

Jess: (stops reading) Oh yeah, now is there a certain strategy to stacking beans or do you just put the cans on top of each other, because I've always been curious.

Dean: Fine, you can go ahead and fail the class, see what I care.

Jess: (sarcastically) What? You don't care about me? I'm hurt Dean, deeply hurt.

Dean: Whatever.

Rory comes running into Doose's crying.

Rory: Jess!

Jess: (puts his hands on Rory's upper arms and rubs them up and down) Rory (she's looking down and still crying) Rory (Jess moves her neck so she is looking him in the eye) Baby what's wrong, what happened?

Rory: My grandma….she…was….and then…she said…I…(starts crying harder)

Jess: Rory come on let's go, (to dean) Hey don't do anything different or exciting, I'll be back in awhile.

Dean: Um..Yeah ok, sure, Rory I hope you feel better. (confused)

Jess and Rory walk out of the store. Jess has one arm around Rory's back and the other grabbing her far shoulder, practically in a hug. Rory is crying into Jess's chest. They walk to the bridge.

Cut to Independence Inn

Lorelai is behind the desk on the phone. Emily walks in and storms up to her with an angry expression on her face.

Emily: Lorelai you have the most disrespectful daughter I have ever seen! I thought you would raise her better than that, honestly!

Lorelai: Mom, I'm…hold on…(to the person on the phone) 'I'm sorry, I have an emergency I need to handle, can you call back in about 20 minutes? Thank you, have a good day.' Mom what's up? What are you talking about?

Emily: Your daughter was extremely rude to me.

Lorelai: Mom, when did you see Rory?

Emily: Well this morning, I went to your house and no one answered so I just let myself in, and on the couch was Rory and that-that boy you are allowing her to see and they were kissing!

Lorelai: Wow, they were kissing? O my god mom I shall call the convent at once and have her admitted! (emily looks at her unamused) Mom, they are teenagers, they're dating, they're allowed to kiss a little bit.

Emily: That's not the worst part, Rory said they spent the night on the couch and you did nothing to stop it?

Lorelai: Yeah, (sees emily's shocked expression) It was late, they looked cute and peaceful, I didn't want to disturb them.

Emily: That is highly inappropriate. What would happen if they decided to have another sleepover one night and you didn't know about it? Once you all things like this to happen, there's no stopping them!

Lorelai: Is that what you told Rory? That she'll get pregnant and throw her life away? No wonder she got mad at you!

Emily: That is not an excuse for her behavior.

Lorelai: Mom you have no right to tell my daughter what she can and can't do, that's my job. If she wants to be with Jess, I'm fine with it, he treats her well and he's a better kid now than he was when he first came, but you have no say in the matter.

Emily: Fine, I'm leaving. (walks away)

Lorelai sighs and the phone ring, she answers.

At the Bridge

Rory has now calmed down and is no longer crying. Jess is holding her and her head is on his shoulder. They are silent and staring out at the lake. Rory just finished telling him about the confrontation that occurred earlier.

Jess: I'm sorry.

Rory: (looks at him) Its not your fault.

Jess: I should have left earlier, if I would have, none of this would have happened.

Rory: Don't apologize, we fell asleep, its not like you refused to leave or something. I just need to talk to my mom about it.

Jess: Rory, you know I would never pressure you into doing anything you aren't ready for, right?

Rory: Yeah, I know. I never thought that you would.

Jess: because I don't want to, you know, with you.

Rory: (slightly disappointed) You don't.

Jess: well I mean not now, but eventually, yeah. we're still in high school and we're graduating this year. I just think it'll be easier if we wait until the summer of college, and if we're still together then, we can discuss it when the time comes.

Rory: (confused) Why wouldn't we still be together?

Jess: let's not talk about this now, ok?

Rory: Jess…

Jess: Rory, I'm just saying, you never know what could happen. I would love to still be with you then, but you can never know for sure. I just don't want to do something that we'll end up regretting.

Rory: Ok, I understand.

Jess: Well, I should be getting back to Doose's, I mean god forbid I get a bad grade on the project.

Rory: Because that would be soo unlike you. (stands up and they begin to walk back to town with their arms wrapped around each other.)

AN: I know this was probably my worst chapter but I just wanted to cover a bit of everything. I think almost everyone was out of character here, but that's ok because that's what Fan fiction is about! Leave a review for me! I promise to update once I get 10-15 for this chapter just to make sure people actually like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: So this is the last weekend before finals! Yippee! Not so much. Anyway, I have finals all week and dance recitals next weekend so I'm pretty sure I won't get another up until Sunday. But hey, one chapter a week is pretty good, especially compared to other people who take a month to write one short chapter!

BTW, I started a new story about Rory and Jess in college, but I think I'm just going to wait and save that one as a sequel to this story, because it works. So sorry if you were so excited about that other story. I'm not sure, I might write it, but those chances are slim. So here's the next chapter of my story.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to ASP and WB (well CW now, grrr I wish it stayed WB)

Doose's Market

Dean is still working after Jess left, and he's extremely confused about what happened. He hears the door open and sees Jess walking towards him, with a stressed out look on his face. Jess leans against the shelf behind him and massages his temples. Dean stops working and turns to Jess.

Dean: Is everything okay?

Jess: (looks up at Dean) It will be.

Dean: If you don't mind my asking, what happened?

Jess: (sighs) Lets just say that any chance of Rory's grandma liking me has gone straight out the window.

Dean: Yeah, she didn't like me either. She's pretty difficult to please.

Jess: (smirks at Dean) Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure the reason she hates me is a little different from yours.

Dean: (gets angry) Really? And why would that be? Because she realized that you're just gonna hurt Rory and run! At least she just thought I wasn't good enough, at least she trusted me!

Jess: (now angry as well) Are you sure? What about the time that you and Rory fell asleep at Miss Patty's, did she trust you then, hell, did Lorelai trust you then?

Dean: How do you know about that?

Jess: You see, me and Rory actually have intellectual coversations and tell each other about things that happened before we met. I thought your little rendevous at Miss Patty's was quite charming and innocent. We shared a laugh over it. It was great fun.

Dean: Well if you tell each other about your pasts, how can Rory still be with you then, huh? I mean, after you told her about all your trampy girls in New York, she must have been freaked!

Jess: (gets right up in Dean's face) You don't know shit about my life, so I highly suggest you stop talking, unless you want to get some blood on your Doose's apron.

Dean: (holds up his hands in defeat) Fine. Can we just get this done. I'm done working now, so I figured I'd go to the basketball game. Are you ready?

Jess: (sarcastically) oh boy, I just love basketball, I can't wait.

Dean: (looks satisfied) good, lets go then.

Dean walks out of the store with Jess following slowly behind him, with an annoyed look on his face.

Cut to Rory's House

After Jess walked Rory home, she went right to her room and fell asleep. She had a horrible dream that her mother agreed with her grandma and never allowed her to see Jess again. She coaxed Luke into sending him back to New York and told him if he ever came back, he would have a restraining order placed upon him. Rory begged and pleaded with her mom to bring Jess back, but she didn't change her mind. Instead she told Dean that Rory still loved him and now Dean was stalking her, walking with her all over, annoying her to no end. She woke up in a cold sweat with a bad feeling in her stomach. Just then she heard her mom walk through the door.

Lorelai: (from the hallway) Rory, are you home?

Rory: (trying to hide her tears) Yeah, mom, I'm in my room.

Lorelai: (Enters her room and sits down on her bed) Hey sweetie—are you okay?

Rory: Mom, please don't send him away!

Lorelai: Send him away? Rory, what are you- Jess? Why would I? What did he do now?

Rory: Nothing! I just had this dream that you listened to grandma and decided to make Luke ship him back to New York, and then Dean was stalking me and-it was horrible!

Lorelai: (reaches over to hug Rory) Oh, I would never do that, he gives me coffee when Luke doesn't.

Rory: (laughs lightly in Lorelai's shoulder) Mom.

Lorelai: (pulls away) Honey, listen to me. What your grandma said was completely stupid, and I don't care how she feels. She doesn't know Jess. I know he's not my best friend, but he's really changed since he's got here. For the better. And I think the longer he's here, the more he'll change. And besides, all that matters is how you guys feel and if he treats you well, he does, doesn't he?

Rory: Of course mom, he's so sweet and funny and he's always watching out for me. Plus, he makes me really happy.

Lorelai: Well, I'm glad. Do you want to maybe have a movie night tonight? Just the three of us? Or if you want, just you two, I can find something to do.

Rory: It's okay, you can join us. I'll have to ask him though, I mean he might be working.

Lorelai: (stands up) If he is, we can do it later, no biggie. Why don't you go see him now and ask?

Rory: I would, but he's doing a school project where he has to follow around Dean and I think he's already annoyed with him. 

Lorelai: (walks to her door) Then you should find them, give him something to make him less annoyed. (Winks at her)

Rory: (gets up and straightens her clothes) Ok, I will. (Lorelai watches as Rory walks to her dresser and looks in the mirror to fix her hair. She then grabs her mascara and lip-gloss, applying both and placing the lip-gloss in her pocket. She turns to see her mom standing there with a smile.) What?

Lorelai: You really like him, don't you?

Rory: What do you mean?

Lorelai: You put on make-up, fixed your hair, you never did those things for Dean.

Rory: Well, for your information, I do really like Jess. (Blushes)

Lorelai: That's…cute.

Rory: (walks past her mom) Bye, mom.

Inside the Stars Hallow High School Gym

Jess is sitting up at the top of the bleachers reading a book, not even paying attention to the game. Dean is down with his friends cheering on the team. Rory walks into gym and looks around for Jess, she sees him and starts walking up the bleachers, trying to stay out of people's way. She takes a seat next to Jess. He looks up, startled, but then sees it's Rory and closes his book, standing up to place it in his pocket, sits back down and puts his left arm around Rory's back.

Jess: Hey, how are you?

Rory: I'm…better.

Jess: Did everything go okay, you know, with your mom?

Rory: Yeah, we're good, it's her and my grandma who are gonna have problems.

Jess: so it's safe to come to your house?

Rory: Jess, I told you, my mom likes you, she doesn't mind having you over, in fact she sent me to ask you if you would be interested in a movie night with me and her.

Jess: Yeah, I can do that.

Rory: Cool. (Sits back, leaning into Jess and looks around, noticing where she is) Um, why in the world are you at a High School Basketball game? Is this some kind of sick joke?

Jess: Why do you think? (Motions to dean)

Rory: oh…sorry.

They continue talking about everything from the last book they read, what movies to rent for tonight, to how long its gonna take before Lorelai decides to "make her move" on Luke. Dean looks back at Jess and sees him with his arm around Rory, her leaning into him. They're talking and Jess must be saying something funny because Rory starts laughing and then leans in to kiss him. Dean feels slightly jealous because he realizes he never heard Rory laugh like that with him and he also notices how easy it is for Rory to kiss Jess for no reason at all. She never did that with him. He turns back to the game, but keeps thinking 'What has he got that I don't?' He decides he's going to try as hard as he can to get her back, if it's the last thing he does.

AN: I'm really tired, so I'm going to stop for the night. Because I have a lot to write still, maybe I'll get a chapter in before next Sunday!

Reviews are like Adam Brody and Milo Ventimiglia, must see daily to feel like my life is complete! (that was lame) Let's put it in simple terms: if you don't review, I don't write!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Wow! I got a lot of reviews from last chapter, which is great! Its always good to know that what you spend so much time writing as actually appreciated! So this is the chapter you've all been waiting for: Dean following Jess around for the day!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places, so don't sue me!

8:30 at Luke's apartment

Luke is already up and downstairs working at the diner. Jess is sleeping still. He's lying on his stomach with just a pair of boxers on and sheets are twisted around his waist, with his arms spread out from his sides and his hair in completely disarray. A knock is heard from the door and Jess groans and sticks his head further under his pillow, the person knocks again and again and finally lets opens the door. Rory walks over to him and stands by his bed. She is wearing a yellow and blue t-shirt, jeans, and her converse. Her hair is half up and straight. She lightly giggles at the sight of her boyfriend and then pokes him playfully on the butt to get his attention. Jess jumps slightly at the touch and rolls over in bed to see who is there.

Jess: Oh, its you. Thank god, I thought it was Miss Patty.

Rory: (sits down on his bed) Why? Has she ever come up here and groped you before?

Jess: (sits up and stretches; Rory stares at his shirtless chest and grins) Nope, she does it out in public.

Rory: Oh? Should I be worried about some competition?

Jess: no, she doesn't do it for me, quite like you do.

Rory: Well that's good to hear, you had me worried.

Jess: (smirks) Hi.

Rory: Hi. (Jess cups the side of her face and kisses her sweetly. Rory laughs lightly before wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Jess then moves them so Rory's head is on his pillow and he's lying on top of her, they kiss like this for a few more minutes. Jess begins to kiss Rory's neck, and she then pulls away.)

Rory: Jess….

Jess: (lips still on her neck) Hm…?

Rory: As much…as I would….love for….you to continue what you're doing…(she sits up and he follows with a frustrated groan) You have to get downstairs, because Dean's gonna be here soon.

Jess: Ugh..how could I forget?

Rory: (stands up) You were trying to forget. Come on, get up. (he sits there a second until she sticks out her hand for him to take. He stands up and wraps his arms around her.) You need to be showered, shaved, clothed, and groomed by the time he gets here. I don't want to have to sit down there and try to keep up an awkward conversation. Please?

Jess: Ok (lets go of her) I'm going. I'll be down in 20 minutes. (gives her one last kiss and walks into bathroom)

Rory: (yells after him) 20 Minutes, no more! (here's a mumbled whatever and shakes her head, sighing) Boys.

Rory is sitting downstairs at the counter about 15 minutes later, already on her third cup of coffee. The door to the diner opens and she looks to see who enters. To her luck, its her mother. She comes and sits down next to her.

Lorelai: Hey, you got up early this morning huh?

Rory: Yeah, I couldn't fall back to sleep after I forgot to unset my alarm for school, so I just decided to start the day early.

Lorelai: Oh really? And it had nothing to do with being able to come see a certain boy this morning?

Rory: No! (looks guilty) He was still sleeping when I went up there, so I had to wake him up. He should be down any minute.

Lorelai: Yeah? So what are you guys doing today?

Rory: Well, he has this project for school where you follow someone around for the day and then they follow you around. And he had to follow Dean yesterday, so today he's doing the same for him.

Lorelai: He's partners with Dean? Well obviously the teacher assigned them.

Rory: (laughs) yeah.

Jess comes downstairs ready for the day. He has on jeans and a red and black Volcom t-shirt. He's got a book in his pocket and his hair is perfectly gelled. He walks behind the counter, grabs an order pad and a pen and then walks over to the coffee pot. He walks up to the girls and gives Lorelai a new cup and refills Rory's.

Jess: Hey.

Lorelai: Hey, Jess. So, tired from last night's movie night?

Jess: yeah, jeez. I can't believe we watched all of the Lethal Weapons in one sitting. I feel like I'm on Mel Gibson overload here.

Rory: Yeah, and after you left, we popped in Braveheart. I fell asleep about 20 minutes in and when I woke up at the end, she (points to Lorelai) was looking around for some blue paint for her face!

Lorelai: It was late and I was overly tired and on a sugar high! At least I didn't try to use blue eye shadow, like some people!

Jess: (looks at Rory and laughs) Blue Eyeshadow?

Rory: It goes on your face anyway, and it would come off easier than actual paint!

Jess: (looks at Lorelai) she has a point. I mean you would have come here with a blue face had you of found any paint.

Lorelai: Fine whatever, team up on me. I have to go, I'll see you later. (looks directly at Jess) Have fun today. (finishes off coffee and walks out the door)

Jess: (watches her walk out) Have fun? Did you tell her what I have to endure today?

Rory: Yeah, sorry. It won't be too bad right?

Jess: (sarcastically) Right.

Dean then walks into the diner and sees the two at the counter. He walks over and sits next to Rory.

Dean: Hey.

Rory: Hi, dean.

Dean: Hi Jess. (jess just stares at him and then walks away to refill coffees) nice to see you too. Is he gonna be like that all day?

Rory: I don't think so, he's just pretty tired, we were up late last night.

Dean: (jealously) Oh yeah? Doing what?

Rory: movie night. Me, him and Mom all watched the Lethal Weapon movies. We weren't done till like 1:30 or so.

Dean: He was over there that late? (rory nods) Oh, I didn't think that Lorelai liked guys over that late at night.

Rory: (feeling uncomfortable) Well, I guess Jess is an exception, or something. Maybe because I'm older and she was there, I don't know. (sees Jess coming back over) Hey! You know what? We should go!

Jess: I guess. Let me tell Luke. (walks into kitchen)

Dean: He just leaves whenever he wants?

Rory: Yeah, well on the weekends he does. He doesn't actually work on Sundays, he just helps out if there's nothing else to do. (Jess comes from kitchen)

Jess: Alright let's go.

Dean: Where are we going?

Jess: Andrew's.

Rory: Good, because I just ordered a bunch of books, maybe they came in?

Jess: Yeah me too. Let's go (grabs Rory's hand and they walk out of diner. Dean sighs and follows behind them. He can hear them talking about the books they ordered and Dean realizes he's never heard Jess talk so much.)

Andrew's Bookstore

Rory and Jess are standing next to each other, looking at different books and commenting on them. Dean is standing on the side, much like Jess was the day before, except instead of reading, he's staring at Rory.

Jess: Come on.

Rory: Nope, no way.

Jess: Rory….

Rory: Jess I'm not reading that book. I tried once and I fell asleep, why would I do that to myself again?

Jess: Ok, how about this, you can read my copy. That way when you get bored, which is impossible, you can read what I thought of the part, therefore thinking about me! See? No longer bored, problem solved.

Rory: Tempting as it sounds (Jess laughs) I don't think even your margin comments could make the book better. I'm sorry.

Jess: Fine, then forgot about me reading The Fountainhead again.

Rory: Why not!

Jess: Rory, no! Ok, let's just get off the subject of Rand and Hemingway, because we both know we will never agree on it.

Rory: Deal. (gives him a quick kiss on the lips and starts rummaging the shelves again. Jess does the same except he places his left hand on her lower back and rubs it in a comforting circle while they are both looking)

Deans thoughts: _Jeez. They're sickening. They never shut up about books and stupid authors I've never heard of. I remember Rory tried to get me to read The Mountainbed or whatever its called. Ha, I read two pages and then read footnotes and told her I read it. It didn't matter because I just listened to her talk about it, not saying a word. Seriously though, what type of guy likes reading? I mean did he have like no friends in New York? What a loser. And he's completely dumb too. I bet this is the first project he's ever done for school. What does Rory see in him? He's just gonna hold her back from her dreams. But, whatever, she'll realize it eventually and then I'll be there to save the day. Right?_

Dean was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Rory and Jess had left the bookstore. Dean saw them outside walking towards the diner. Jess had his arm around Rory's shoulder and her right hand was in his back jean pocket. Jess's head was leaning over whispering something into her ear and she kept laughing.

MEANWHILE

Outside Rory and Jess have just left the bookstore in the same positions that Dean saw.

Jess: So where to next?

Rory: I don't know about you, but I need some coffee.

Jess: Wow what a surprise.

Rory: Well (looks down embarassed) Didn't you also say that the only time you could be alone was when you were in the bathroom?

Jess: (leans close to Rory's ear and whispers) You know what? I think I need to use the bathroom.

Rory: (laughs) good, me too. (looks behind her) Where's Dean?)

Jess: who cares? (Dean runs up from behind him slightly out of breath.) Hey, wow you tired?

Dean: Yeah well I don't have quite as much practice running from the cops as you do, so sorry if I'm a little tired.

Jess: (angry) Didn't I tell you yesterday to not say shit like that?

Rory: (grabs Jess's arm as Jess turns around to face Dean) Jess…just let it go.

Dean: Yeah, Jess…Listen to your precious girlfriend there, wouldn't want to upset her, would you?

Rory: Dean!

Jess: Yeah, well at least I've got a girlfriend, and wait didn't she used to be your girlfriend, what happened man?

Rory: (confused and upset) You know what, I've had enough, I'm gonna go. (walks away)

Dean and Jess: Rory!

Rory: (turns around) No, I thought you guys would be civil for just one day so you could get a good grade, but apparently I was wrong. (looks right a Jess and he sees the disappointment in her eyes) Call me later, ok? (she turns and walks home)

Jess gives one last look in Rory's directions then turns and walks back to the diner. Dean is confused and goes after him.

Dean: Aren't you gonna go after her?

Jess: Why? She said to call later, she needs time to cool off.

Dean; Man you really don't know the first thing about women do you? (jess glares at him) When they say call me later they really mean you better have 20 messages on my machine by the time I get home.

Jess: Maybe that's true for some girls, but not for Rory. I'll just drop by later or meet her by the bridge.

Dean: What ever you think works man.

Jess: See, now I know why you two didn't workout. You don't know her at all do you?

Dean: Hey, I know Rory okay? Probably better than you ever will!

Jess: Oh really? Then what song did she wake up to this morning?

Dean: What?

Jess: (sighs and rolls eyes) Everyday of the week is a different song. She sets them on her alarm clock. Today's Sunday, which means it's Video Killed the Radio Star by the President's of the United States of America.

Dean: Are you her stalker?

Jess: No. she comes into the diner singing the song and I asked her why. She told me. Its called personal conversation. And you know what's the funniest part of all this? She told me all this when she was still going out with you. Along with a bunch of other stuff. So, you may think you know shit about girls, but guess what, when you don't even know crap about your own girlfriend, that's just fucking pathetic man.

Jess starts walking in the direction of the bridge. Dean stands there in shock for a second, but then starts following Jess. After all, he's gotta do it for the project, right?

At the Bridge

Rory is sitting on the bridge looking out at the water. She hears footsteps approaching her and doesn't even need to look up to know who it is.

Jess: thought I'd find you here.

Rory: (smiles lightly, still facing ahead) Should have figured you'd find me.

Jess: (sits next to her) Rory…

Rory: You know what? I expected that from him, I really did, but not from you.

Jess: well I…

Rory: (interrupts again) I figured if anything you'd just call him boy scout or bag boy and then leave it alone. But not what you said…

Jess: I really wasn't gonna say anything. But he took it too far.

Rory: He took it too far? Jess! He could have said so much worse!

Jess: You know, I would have preferred him making fun of my background, I could care less, but when he brought you into it, I just couldn't not say anything.

Rory: Yeah, (turns to face him, he does the same) He did stoop pretty low, huh?

Jess: I was waiting for a 'your momma' joke next. (they both laugh)

Rory: I'm sorry I overreacted.

Jess: It's okay, if I was you I would have been mad too. Sorry I mad the initial you tired joke. It's my fault anything happened.

Rory: Don't blame yourself. You would have said that to anyone. He's just really trying hard to get you mad.

Jess: Yeah?

Rory: He's probably trying to get you to throw a punch so he can get you moved back to New York.

Jess: Then he could be with you.

Rory: not that I would take him back anyway.

Jess: Really?

Rory: Are you kidding? After being with you, and actually being able to talk to you, going back with him would be like dating a 5 year old.

Jess: kinda creepy…

Rory: yeah, and you know what else? If I got in a fight with him, and said call me later, he would have left like 20 messages on my phone before I got home, man I hate that!

Jess: (smiles and pulls Rory to him, placing her between his legs and leaning his chin on hers, with his arms around her waist) yeah, ain't that a bitch?

Rory: (giggles) so true.

Dean, having heard everything they said, (he's behind a tree) is completely angry. _Damn it! How did he know she would say that? However, if I do get Jess sent home, and make it look horrible, there's still a chance that I could get her back. But I have to be smarter. Where did I throw that library card? _

AN: This is my longest chapter by far. I'm very proud (of the length, not the content) Just so you know, Dean's not gonna be the only one trying to break up the perfect couple, but don't worry, Jess and Rory will prevail!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: Ok, so here's my plan for this story. Since right now the setting as early spring, I want to get through the whole summer and then my sequel will be my other story, with them in college. So I figured I'm going to do a couple days in a row, (like the last chapters) and then like skipping a week, so it's faster. FYI Rory is waiting for her college acceptance letters (I forget if this is the right time they get them but whatever) and everything up to Jess meeting the grandparents has happened as well. Sound like a good plan? Let me know!

A week later, on a Wednesday.

Rory walks into Luke's diner, Luke is taking someone's order.

Rory: Hey Luke.

Luke: (finishes order and gives it to Caesar) Hey Rory, coffee?

Rory: Yes, please. (Takes a seat at the counter)

Luke pours Rory some coffee and gives it to her.

Rory: Thanks. (Takes a sip) Hey, is Jess here?

Luke: Um…yeah, he's upstairs, I think doing homework, but I'm not sure.

Rory: Can I? (Points to the stairs)

Luke: Yeah, sure. (Rory sets down coffee) Oh, you can take that with you.

Rory: Thanks Luke.

Rory disappears behind the curtain. She walks up the stairs and considers knocking on the door, but then smiles and just enters, she wants to surprise him. However, when she enters, no one is there. She's confused until she hears someone in the bathroom. She walks over and sits on his bed, waiting for him. The bathroom door opens and out walks Jess with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He jumps back when he sees her and she quickly closes her eyes. Jess starts laughing.

Jess: Rory.

Rory: (eyes still closed) yes?

Jess: What are you doing?

Rory: Not looking…I'm so sorry Jess…I should have knocked…. But Luke said you were doing homework so I just assumed you wouldn't be, well naked.

Jess: I'm not naked.

Rory: you're almost naked.

Jess: (smirks) Rory. Open your eyes.

Rory: Are you decent.

Jess (rolls his eyes and looks down at his only covering, the towel) Yes.

Rory opens her eyes and when she looks at him, he's looking at her with a huge smirk on his face, trying to hold in a laugh. Rory's eyes travel up and down his body, her mouth falling slightly open.

Rory: You're not decent.

Jess: I don't mind. (Comes and sits next to her on the bed) So, how was your day?

Rory: (stands up quickly) Jess! (He looks at her innocently) Get some clothes on damns it!

Jess: (laughs) I've never heard you swear before.

Rory: This isn't funny!

Jess: (laughing harder) sure, I've heard you say hell, crap once or twice, but Rory Gilmore swearing in a conversation, what will your grandmother think?

Rory: (walks over to Jess' dresser and pulls out a pair of jeans and a shirt) put these on, then we'll talk.

Jess: Ok, one, I think I need boxers, don't you? (Rory blushes) And two: why are you so quick to get my clothes on?

Rory: Because if Luke or my mom or Kirk were to walk up here right now, this is not what I would want them to see!

Jess: and why would Kirk come up here?

Rory: Because he's Kirk! God Jess! Just put some pants on! (She walks over to the kitchen and sits in a chair not facing him)

Jess changes and walks over behind Rory. He knows she knows he's there, but she doesn't do anything. He gently places his hands on both her shoulders and bends down to kiss the top of her head.

Jess: Something wrong?

Rory: (quietly) no.

Jess: (sits down next to her and places a hand on her knee) are you sure?

Rory: (even quieter without looking at him) uh-huh.

Jess: (sighs) Rory.

Rory: (suddenly stands up) I think I need to go. (Walks out of the apartment without a goodbye)

Jess: (mumbles under his breath) shit. (Jess bangs his head down on the table.

At the Diner

Rory comes down the stairs extremely quickly and sees her mother there. She comes up and starts dragging her mom's arm.

Rory: We need to go.

Lorelai: (confused) Why?

Rory: We need to go.

Lorelai: Rory, what's going on?

Rory: I…just realized….i have homework to do…so we need to go.

Lorelai: Do I have homework to do? Why can't you just go?

Rory: Because I need your help with a paper.

Lorelai: (realizes something might have happened upstairs) OH! Yeah, that's right, the paper, let's go. Bye luke.

Luke: (who has been standing there the whole time looking confused) Ok, do you guys want coffee to go?

Rory: That's okay, but thanks for the offer!

As Rory is pulling her mom out the door, Lorelai turns to Luke and mouths 'Talk To Jess' and points upstairs. Luke is confused at first but then understands and races up the stares, banging open the apartment door.

In the Apartment

Luke: What the hell did you do to her?

Jess: (still sitting with his head on the table, looks up) What?

Luke: You did something, or said something, or tried something with Rory, what was it?

Jess: (standing up) Hey I didn't do anything! She's the one the freaked out! It was her fault anyway, she should have knocked!

Luke: (confused) What do you mean she should have knocked? What did she see that would have made her this upset?

Jess: (sighs and sits on couch) I just got out of the shower and she was sitting on my bed when I opened the door.

Luke: You were naked!

Jess: No! I had a towel around my waist. I didn't expect her to be there, ok?

Luke: Ok, that would make her embarrassed, but she seemed upset, so there's got to be more to it.

Jess: Well…

Luke: what did you say?

Jess: nothing, just she got really embarrassed so I just sat next to her and started a normal conversation just to see what would happen…to bug her, you know? (luke nods) Then, she jumped up, throwing clothes at me and telling me to put pants on because she didn't want anyone walking up here and seeing us like that. She went and sat at the table, I changed, went over to see if she was okay, she obviously wasn't, I tried to get her to talk to me and she ran down the stairs! There, you happy? That's what happened, every single detail! AS you can see, I didn't TRY anything with her or any of that crap!

Luke: OK.

Jess: Okay, as in you believe me, or okay as in I comprehended what you said?

Luke: I believe you.

Jess: good.

Luke: You should have apologized.

Jess: Why?

Luke: Jess, did you ever think that maybe Rory's not as comfortable with barely dressed people as you are? Maybe she thought you were making some sort of inuendo and she's not ready.

Jess: I wasn't!

Luke: She probably doesn't know that.

Jess: Agh..crap. I need to talk to her.

Luke: I would go now, because once Lorelai here's what happened, she'll want to kill you.

Jess: OK. (gets up, grabs a jacket and starts to walk out the door, before he leaves he turns back) Hey, Luke?

Luke: Yeah?

Jess: Thanks.

Jess walks out the door before luke can respond. Luke sits at the table with a slight smile on his face, then gets up and goes back down to the diner. 'I think that punk's really changed.' Luke thought.

Back at Rory and Lorelai's house

After Rory and Lorelai got home, Rory told her mom everything that happened.

Lorelai: So, that's it?

Rory: Yeah.

Lorelai: Hun, you need to relax.

Rory: What? He was practically trying to get naked in front of me!

Lorelai: Rory, no he wasn't. He saw how embarassed you were and took advantage of the opportunity to make fun of you, that's all.

Rory: It was weird though.

Lorelai: How so?

Rory: Well, I've seen him without a shirt on before, I've kissed him without a shirt on on many occasions! (Lorelai looks disgusted) Sorry. But I mean it was never awkward, but lately, it has been.

Lorelai: Um…hun, do you think that maybe it's because you've been thinking more about your relationship with him?

Rory: You mean, like becoming more serious?

Lorelai: That's one way to put it, yes.

Rory: I don't know, I mean, kinda. (Lorelai gives her the sign to continue) I think I've decided that, when the time is right, I want him to be my first.

Lorelai: Are you sure? I mean have you thought real long about it?

Rory: yeah.

Lorelai: Then I support you, 110

Rory: Really?

Lorelai: Sweetie, I like Jess! He's a good guy for you, you two have so much in common. And in my personal opinion, and much of the towns as well, you two look so much cuter together than you and Dean, he was just too tall!

Rory: (laughs) I agree.

Lorelai: So, are you gonna talk to him about it?

Rory: I don't know, do you think I should?

Lorelai: It's up to you, but I think you should wait until you feel like you're more ready, like when it comes closer to the time you want to do it. That way things won't be awkward until then.

Rory: Ok, good idea. Um..mom, I was wondering if maybe I could…if you think its okay…just to be safe…

Lorelai: I'll make you an appointment for the pill, ok?

Rory: Ok, thanks, but don't worry about making it really soon.

Lorelai: I won't. (doorbell rings) I'll get it.

Rory stays sitting on the couch, thinking. Lorelai goes to answer the door. She opens to reveal Jess on the porch.

Lorelai: Hi.

Jess: Hey.

Lorelai: Come on in.

Jess: (enters and Lorelai shuts door) I'm surprised you don't want to kill me.

Lorelai: nah, who else would give me coffee when Luke doesn't?

Jess: (sarcastically) I love to feel wanted

Lorelai: (walks into living room) Rory? Hun, you have a visitor. (jess walks up behind her and looks at Rory, she looks back)

Rory: hey.

Jess: hi.

Lorelai: Ok, well I'm gonna go into my room and do some work, we can order pizza for dinner if you guys want, if you're staying Jess.

Rory: ok mom thanks.

Lorelai walks up the stairs.

Jess: So…

Rory: So…

AN: Don't hate me because of the cliffhanger! Remember that I hoped to have one chapter done by Sunday, well guess what, this is two already and its only Wednesday! So be nice to be. Reviews are great, let me know if you've got any random ideas, because this one basically was! Many people said they loved the Rory jess fight/make ups and I personally agree, so here's one!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff...so don't sue me.

AN: I really don't have much to say today, so I guess I'll just start, he's the chapter, let me know if you like it. O wait! Let's just say that the day of the week is Sunday, not Wednesday, because otherwise an all day movie marathon wouldn't make since!

Sorry for the confusion!

Jess comes over and sits down next to Rory, not extremely close, but about one cushion away. Rory, suddenly shy, sits facing forward with her hands together on her knees. Jess leans back against the couch, looking at Rory's profile and sighs.

Jess: Listen, Rory…I really think we should talk about this.

Rory: No Jess, it's okay. I'm really sorry I overreacted. It's no big deal.

Jess: Really?

Rory: yeah, I mean I talked to my mom and she told me that you were just trying to make fun of me. She's right, right?

Jess: Yeah. But Rory, seriously, I never thought you'd get so pissed.

Rory: I know (looks down)

Jess: I just realized that you probably weren't comfortable with me right when I came out of the bathroom, let alone when I came and sat by you…I forgot that you're much more innocent then I am, I guess.

Rory: (looks at him shocked) Excuse me?

Jess: Don't take this the wrong way, but I mean come on, when I lived in New York, I was not so well behaved, in many aspects, compared to you.

Rory: What so I'm some goody-goody innocent little child?

Jess: No! That's not what I mean at all.

Rory: Well, that's what it sounds like!

Jess: Rory, stop. What's this really about?

Rory: This is what its about!

Jess: (stands up) You know what Rory? I've apologized, and I'm trying to see why you're still upset, but you won't let me, so I'm gonna go, because obviously we aren't accomplishing anything here! (Jess starts to walk out of the living room)

Rory: (panics and walks after him) Jess! Wait , no!

Jess stops when he's on the front porch and turns around. Rory runs up to him, wraps her arms around his neck and embraces him tightly, with her face in his neck. Jess stands there shocked for a moment before wrapping his arms around her tightly and burying his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her strawberry scented shampoo. He hears Rory mumbling something, but doesn't want to pull away, neither does she. Finally, Rory steps back a little bit to look into his eyes and still looks nervous.

Rory: Jess, I'm so sorry, please, just don't go, you're right, we need to talk about this.

Jess: Ok, let's talk. (Jess sits down on the front porch step)

Rory: Here?

Jess: it's as good a place as any. (Rory sits down as well)

Rory: Ok, so…um…I don't know where to start.

Jess: How about why you wouldn't even look at me after what happened this morning.

Rory: Do we have to start there? Can't we just skip that part?

Jess: Rory, come on.

Rory: Ok… Well the reason I didn't want to look at you was…I don't know. Its just that after I saw you, like that, I just freaked out and all of these things started rushing through my head.

Jess: Like what?

Rory: Like, how cute you are, (Jess blushes) and this thing that I've been thinking about a lot lately.

Jess: What's that?

Rory: (sighs and gets nervous, she says quietly) sex…

Jess: (eyes widen in shock) SEX? Are you serious? (Rory nods) What about it?

Rory: Um…that…that I want you to be my first…(Jess says nothing, just stares straight ahead) And I mean I know you've done it before, but still I really want it to be with you.

Jess: (mumbles) Yeah, you think that now.

Rory: What do you mean?

Jess: It's just, you think you want someone to be your first, but after its over you regret it and then you break up and meet someone else and you start wishing that you would have saved yourself for him instead of the complete loser you dated in high school.

Rory: Jess! Are you crazy? I won't regret it, and you know why? Because I've thought over this long and hard, and this is my decision! And you're obviously not some loser, because I didn't even start thinking about this until I met you!

Jess: What about Dean?

Rory: (laughs) What about Dean? He was nothing special, I mean I thought he was nice and cute, but we had less than nothing in common and he was just so…normal.

Jess: Normal? Isn't that a good thing?

Rory: Not when you're a Gilmore. Seriously, I couldn't keep up a conversation with him for more than 2 minutes that didn't involve me telling him he should read more!

Jess: yeah, he never seemed like your type.

Rory: Please, Jess can't you see? I want you to be the first person I sleep with. I mean if I didn't, I wouldn't even tell you.

Jess: ok

Rory: Ok? What does that even mean?

Jess: it means…that when you want to, we'll do it. But if the time is right. I mean if you come into the diner one morning and say "Take me right here, right now." I'm gonna have to reject you, well at least until we get to the apartment.

Rory: (scoots right next to Jess and places her head on his shoulder) And my old sarcastic Jess is back.

Jess laughs and puts his arm around her, pulling her close to him. They sit there for a few minutes, just silent, completely comfortable, until Jess sighs.

Jess: I have to tell you something, and I don't know how you'll take it.

Rory: Ok. (puts her head up)

Jess: (looks right into Rory's eyes) I love you.

Rory: (her eyes first show panic and nervousness and then almost immediately change to a look up excitement) I love you too.

Jess: yeah?

Rory: Yeah.

Rory and Jess still remain sitting there for another 20 minutes, both of them thinking about the hugeness of what just happened. Finally, Lorelai comes outside and tells them she ordered pizza and should come in because its freezing. They both stand up, and Rory starts to walk inside, Jess wraps his arms around her waist and she places her hands ontop of his as he presses small kisses to her neck. Rory sighs with content. The two walk into the living room to see Lorelai already looking through their movies. Rory and Jess sit down on the couch, Jess' arm around Rory and Rory cuddling into his side.

Rory: So mom, what are our choices?

Lorelai: (sighs) I don't know, I mean I don't feel like watching any of the movies we have here.

Rory: Maybe we should rent something. OH! Brat Pack! Brat Pack!

Jess: (mumbles) oh man.

Rory: (turns to Jess) You know you love them, admit it, you've got the hots for Molly Ringwald!

Jess: considering she's old enough to be my mother, not so much.

Rory: whatever, just go ahead and deny it. (Jess sighs) Hey mom? How about you wait here for the pizza and me and Jess go rent movies?

Lorelai: ok, sounds good. I'll go get you my rental card. (gets up and walks upstairs)

Jess: I can't believe I have to waste my entire day watching stupid '80s chick flicks.

Rory: Stop complaining, get up lets go!

Rory pulls Jess up and he grabs his coat. Lorelai comes downstairs and hands Rory her card and some money. Rory also grabs her coat and the two teenagers leave the house, Jess with his arm wrapped securely around Rory's shoulders.

Cut to the Stars Hallow Video Store (AN: b/c I don't want to write out there detailed conversation. )

Rory: OK, so you go get The Breakfast Club and  Pretty in Pink and I'll get Sixteen Candles and Stand By Me.

Jess: Stand by Me? That's not Brat Pack!

Rory: I know, but come on Jerry O'Connell as a little, adorable fat kid, you can't not watch it!

Jess: Fine, whatever, I'll be back.

Rory: Ok, Arnold. (Jess scowls)

Jess watches Rory looking through the movies, and smiles. 'How did I get so lucky?' He thinks. 'There's no way I'm gonna screw this up.' With one more glance at his girlfriend, Jess begins looking for the movies he was assigned to find. He goes to the B's and grabs the last copy of The Breakfast Club and then turns towards the P section. He sees someone familiar.

Jess: You have got to be kidding me.

Jess tries to walk to grab his movie without being seen, but no such luck. His back is turned towards the familiar face, but suddenly he hears "OMG JESS MARIANO!" 'Damn it, I've been caught. He turns around

Jess: Shane! How are you?

Rory turned to find Jess at the mention of his name yelled across the videostore. She found him trapped in a suffocating hug by his ex-bimbo, oops, she means ex-girlfriend. Jess catches her eye, and mouths to her, 'SAVE ME!' Rory giggles and slowly, menacingly, makes her way over to the two.

Rory: Uhm..Shane, hi. Remember me?

Shane (pulls away from Jess) Should I remember you?

Rory: I'm Rory, Rory Gilmore.

Shane: Oh yeah, that's right, from the dance! You had that really tall, hot boyfriend who like totally dumped you in front of everyone!

Rory: (looks down, embarassed) Yeah, he did.

Shane: So? Are you two still together?

Rory: Who? Me and-

Shane: (interrupts) You and the tall guy.

Rory: No, considering he broke up with me, we're not together anymore. Besides, me and-

Shane: (interrupts again) you know what's, like so weird?

Rory: (looks at Jess, who is standing there, trying hard not to laugh) What?

Shane: Jess, oh wait you know Jess, (points to Jess) right? (Rory nods) Yeah, like he totally broke up with me that same night!

Rory: Really? How interesting.

Shane: (turns to Jess) And didn't you say it was because something you had been waiting a long time for had just happened, and you needed to act fast or else the opportunity would pass by?

Jess: (blushes a little, only Rory notices) Something like that.

Shane: Anyway. So how do you guys know each other?

Rory laughs outloud suddenly. Shane gives her a dirty look. Rory's about to say something but Jess takes over.

Jess: We're dating.

Shane: Like each other?

Rory: Yes.

Shane: When did that happen?

Rory: (annoyed) The night of the dance marathon.

Shane: Well what a coincidence. Huh?

Jess: Seriously Shane! You are not that dumb! God, a coincidence? No! I broke up with you to be with Rory! Its not rocket science, hell its not even science, I thought you'd have put two and two together by now!

Shane: (shocked) Are you kidding? You, broke up with me, for her? (points to Rory) Oh come on Jess, seriously? What does she have that I don't?

Jess: A functioning brain! God, couldn't you tell the only time I wanted to kiss you or even be around you was when I was near Rory? I was trying to make her jealous so she would break up with Dean and we could be together!

Shane: So what if she's smart! I bet the physical relationship isn't half as good as it was with me!

Jess: its better and you know why? Because I actually like her! I'm attracted to her! She's my type, not you, why don't you go eat something for once in your life!

Shane: Whatever! When you're still stuck on second with her, I'll be rounding home, about 4 times with someone else, then you'll wish you had me back! I mean, come on, I love you!

Jess: I can't talk to you right now. (turns to Rory and hands her the movies) Here. I'll see you back at your house.

Rory: ok, bye. (Jess kisses her, and Rory deepens it, not a lot, but a noticeable amount, Jess pulls away)

Jess: (whispers so Rory can here) Don't worry about that, don't listen to anything she said, none of its true. I love you. (He gives her one more kiss and leaves the store)

Rory stands awkwardly by Shane for a second. Suddenly Shane looks at her.

Shane: I don't get why you're with him. He's totally not your type, I mean come on, guys like him expect more from their girlfriends than just little kisses. Believe me, he wants more, and I gave him more. What do you expect him to do when you don't want to go any farther, just deal with it? Ha, I don't think so. But don't worry, I'll be there to help him when he dumps your prude little ass. Bye Rory, its been fun.

Shane leaves the store and Rory stands there completely dumbfounded, taking in what she just said. 'She gave him more? Oh my god, did they sleep together? I mean I know Jess isn't a virgin, but I thought he liked me when he was with her, so why would he? Oh man, I have to talk to him.' Rory paid for the four movies and rushed home, thinking of how to confront her boyfriend on the subject.

AN: Wow, this chapter isn't very good! I know that Rory is horribly out of character, especially at the beginning, so I apologize. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'm finally on summer vacation so hopefully another will be up within the next 3 days or so. Please leave me a review to let me know what you liked, didn't like, and if anything doesn't quite make since. I wanted to put Shane in here but I think I made her dumber then she really is. O well. BTW no, Jess isn't mad at Rory, he just couldn't deal with Shane. And Also, no, they didn't sleep together, but Rory is just confused and Shane doesn't know what she's talking about.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jess arrives back at Rory's house. He doesn't want to go inside because he knows Lorelai would ask him what's up and want to talk, and he's not up for it. Suddenly he hears the door open from behind him as he's sitting on the porch.

Lorelai: Jess?

Jess: (turns around) Hey Lorelai.

Lorelai: Where's Rory?

Jess: Still at the video store I guess.

Lorelai: Ok, and why are you here? Did you guys get into another fight? Because this is getting ridiculous.

Jess: not really.

Lorelai: care to share? (Jess shrugs) Of course you don't, but guess what? It involves my daughter so you better start talking or start walking.

Jess: (sighs) we were in the video store and I ran into Shane…

Lorelai: Oh...like Shane, the girl you broke up with to be with Rory.

Jess: You mean the girl I was with only to make Rory jealous? Yeah that's the one. (Lorelai nods for him to continue) So she was talking and then I just went off on her and was telling her the reason I was with her and why I broke up with her. It wasn't fun. And then I got so pissed at her because she was talking crap about Rory and I just couldn't take it anymore, so I left.

Lorelai: And where was Rory during all of this?

Jess: Standing right next to me, looking completely freaked out.

Lorelai: Did you say anything to her?

Jess: yeah, I told her not to listen to anything she says, because its crap and that I…

Lorelai: That you what?

Jess: (closes his eyes and sighs) I love her.

Lorelai: Aw…you're becoming a little softie. When did you first tell her?

Jess: See? This is why I didn't want you to know. (Rubs his hands over his face) Um…earlier tonight.

Lorelai: Wow. I…just…wow.

Jess: (looks at Lorelai) What's that supposed to mean?

Lorelai: Just that, you've changed a lot since you first got here. I mean come on I didn't want you anywhere near Rory after you pulled that beer stunt here when you first came. But now, I'm starting to see what she sees in you, which is a good thing.

Jess: Yeah, well I don't even see what Rory sees in me. (Lorelai looks at him confused) Come on, you and I both know I don't deserve her! Next year she's going off to some big Ivy League school and you know where I'll be? Right here. For the rest of my life, working at the diner. Hell, I'm not even graduating high school-let alone going to college, I'll never do anything with my life and Rory will see that next year, if we're even still together, and she'll dump me and date someone who is just as smart as her!

Lorelai: Jess, you are smart, believe me, you've read more books than Rory and you know the stuff you're supposed to learn, you just don't apply yourself. Plus, Rory won't dump you just because you're not going to a big fancy college, and you know that. Wait, what do you mean you're not graduating?

Jess: I really slacked off freshman and sophomore year, I'm a whole year worth of credits behind, so whatever.

Lorelai: That doesn't mean you can't graduate. Just take summer classes or go back next year, I'm sure Luke will cut back your hours so you can do well this year, if you just tell him about it.

Jess: Don't you think I've thought of doing all that believe me, I have. But I just feel that not graduating this year will let down Rory.

Lorelai: Yeah, but not graduating at all is much worse.

Jess: I guess.

Lorelai: (stands up to go inside) And by the way, you deserve Rory just as much as she deserves you…just…don't mess it up by being stupid. (winks)

Jess remains sitting on the porch step, thinking over all that Lorelai had just said. 'Did we just have a heart-to-heart right there?'

Jess: Creepy.

Rory: (walking up to the house with a bag) What's creepy?

Jess: (looks up) I think…your mom and I just had an actual, heart-felt conversation.

Rory: (comes and stands right in front of him) That _is_ creepy. The next thing you know, you'll be having sleepovers and such.

Jess: Not so much. (Jess places his hands on Rory's hips) Hey. Sorry about ditching you back there.

Rory: It's okay, I could tell you were frustrated. (she moves to sit on his lap sideways and he wraps one hand around her back and the other on her knee) So are you okay now?

Jess: I'm better. She didn't say anything after I left did she?

Rory: (stirs a little) well, actually, she did.

Jess: Oh god, what was it?

Rory: um, it was…nothing.

Jess: Rory, come on.

Rory: Well, she just said something like…she doesn't get why your with me, and that she gave you more than I have. (Jess sighs) So, I take you slept with her?

Jess: (snaps his head up) Are you kidding? No way! Is that what she said?

Rory: She alluded to it.

Jess: Why would I when I liked you? You didn't believer her, did you?

Rory: Well, I mean, you have done it before, so I just assumed…

Jess: Well I didn't!

Rory: Ok, I believe you. (kisses him lightly on the lips) Are we okay?

Jess: (strokes her cheek) You know that me leaving had nothing to do with you, it was just her. Of course we're okay.

Rory: good. Oh, look the pizza's here. (Rory gets up to yell to her mom while Jess takes the pizza and pays for it. Rory turns around to see Jess with the box) Oh, you didn't have to pay.

Jess: (puts an arm around her and they walk inside) That's okay, my treat.

Rory: (kisses him) Thanks.

Rory and Jess take seats on the couch. Lorelai comes in from the kitchen with a beer for herself and two sodas. All three are sitting on the couch, Jess with his arm around Rory, and her feet are across his lap. Lorelai is sitting on Rory's left and looks over at them, smiling.

many hours and movies later, around 9:00

The three are still watching a movie when the phone rings. Lorelai and Rory both look at Jess. He looks back at them surprised.

Jess: Can I help you?

Lorelai: The phone?

Jess: What about it?

Lorelai: Um…answer it.

Jess: Why should I answer it?

Rory: Because you're closest.

Jess: So? I don't live here.

Rory: That doesn't matter, you only have to get up and walk like 2 steps.

Jess: Whatever. (Gets up to answer it)

Lorelai: (whispers) I can't believe he fell for it. (Rory laughs) You can keep him around.

Rory: Good, because he's good for things other than answering the phone.

Lorelai: Dirty. (Rory blushes)

Rory: That's not what I meant.

Jess walks over and picks up the phone.

Jess: Hello?

Emily: _Hello? Who is this?_

Jess: Jess.

Emily: _Oh. What are you doing there?_

Jess: Hanging out.

Emily:_ I would like to speak to Lorelai._

Jess: Which one?

Emily: _Lorelai, my daughter._

Jess: Ok, hang on. (puts hand over receiver and turns to Lorelai) Hey, Lorelai phone.

Lorelai: (looks up at Jess) Who is it?

Jess: (with a straight face) Luke.

Lorelai: Oh, okay. (She stands up and takes the phone from Jess)

Jess comes back over and sits by Rory, trying to hold in his laughter.

Rory: What's so funny?

Jess: Just wait.

Lorelai: (On the phone) Hey, my sexy diner man, looking for a booty call?…Mom! Oh my god, I thought you were someone else! I'm sor…what?… NO! I am not dating Luke mom!… God, I swear, I thought it was him, it's just a joke…Because…no…mom…ugh, hold on. (Lorelai turns to Jess and says to him) Not funny, kid. I'll be right back you two, no hanky panky. (leaves the room and enters kitchen)

Rory: (turns to Jess) That's my grandma!

Jess: (still laughing) Why yes it is.

Rory: I can't believe you did that!

Both Rory and Jess are laughing hysterically about what just happened.

Lorelai is in the kitchen on the phone with Emily.

Emily: _Honestly Lorelai, how can you stand that sarcastic little good-for-nothing?_

Lorelai: Jess? Mom, come on, he's not that bad.

Emily: _Not that bad? Not that bad! The only time I met him was when he was on top of my granddaughter on the couch! How can you allow him in your home after that?_

Lorelai: Seriously mom, I admit, that wasn't the best first impression. But I guarantee if you actually got the chance to talk to him, you'd like him.

Emily: _What a wonderful idea!_

Lorelai: Wait, what's a wonderful idea?

Emily: _I'll invite him over to dinner with the two of you. That way both Richard and I can get to know him. _

Lorelai: You're serious?

Emily: _ Why would I joke about something like this? Of course I'm serious! I'll be expecting the three of you this Friday, see you then!_

Lorelai: Wait mom- (hears dial tone) Damn it! Rory! Jess! I'm coming in! Hands where I can see them!

Rory and Jess are sitting on the couch watching the movie, unfazed by Lorelai's comment.

Lorelai: Mommy's got some bad news.

Rory: What's going- oh no.

Lorelai: Yep.

Rory: What did you do-what did you say-how could you do this?

Jess: What the hell are you talking about?

Lorelai: Jess, I like you, I really do, so I'm going to allow you to spend as much time with my daughter as possible this week, before you are dead.

Jess: Still completely confused.

Rory: You're coming to Friday Night Dinner.

Jess: haha, funny, no I'm not.

Lorelai: um…Yes you are! You have no say in the matter!

Jess: I actually do, and no, I'm not going. There, final.

Rory: Jess, you were invited. You have to go, you can't not go!

Jess: Fine then, I'm working.

Lorelai: not gonna cut it.

Jess: I'm sick.

Rory: Mom once had to go to a DAR function when she had chicken pox, that won't work.

Jess: I have homework.

Lorelai: Ha! Even I wouldn't believe that one!

Jess: I'm dead.

Rory: Not now, but after Friday you will be. (pretends to cry) I'm gonna miss you, boyfriend. Mom, how long should I wait after my boyfriend's death to get a new boyfriend? 10, 20 minutes?

Lorelai: Rory, come on. It's just like swimming, an hour.

Jess: Well, since I can feel the love so much here, I'm gonna go, you know make up my deathbed.

Rory: I'll put flowers on your grave!

Jess: Thanks Ror, that means a lot.

Jess leans over and gives her a kiss. Rory wraps her hands around her neck and pulls him closer. After the kiss ends, He wraps his arms around her in a tight, comfortable embrace. Rory hears Jess whisper, "Call you later, Love you." Rory repeats back to him, "love you too." With one quick kiss, Jess waves goodbye to Lorelai and walks out the door.

Lorelai: Aw…how cute was that?

Rory: (throws a pillow at her) Shut up.

Lorelai: Seriously though, Rory, I think you found a keeper, I mean, he paid for the pizza!

Rory: Yeah, he paid for the pizza. (has a dreamy look on her face)

Lorelai: So, anything eventful happen this evening?

Rory: Nope. (gets up and walks into her room)

Lorelai: (follows Rory) Oh really? He didn't say anything special to you?

Rory: Well, he may have said something.

Lorelai: (bounces on Rory's bed) Oh, do tell!

Rory: He told me he loved me.

Lorelai: Aww…how sentimental. Did you say it back?

Rory: Of course I did!

Lorelai: (hugs a pillow) aww…

Rory: Will you stop with the awwing already?

Lorelai: My little girls in love! Hey! And this time, you said it back, so he didn't break up with you!

Rory: Do you really think Jess would have said it if he weren't positive I was gonna say it back?

Lorelai: yeah, he does get pretty vulnerable at times.

Rory: But he's so cute when he gets all nervous and fumbles over his words. (looks at a picture of her and Jess from her mother's birthday party. Rory is sitting on Jess's lap in the corner and Rory is laughing at something while Jess is looking at her with a huge broad grin. Lane took the picture when he wasn't looking) Oh MY GOD! Mom, I'm a horrible girlfriend!

Lorelai: What, why?

Rory: Because, I'm forcing him to go to dinner on Friday, that's why!

Lorelai: Sweetie, you're not forcing him, Emily is. And don't worry, he's a strong kid. Plus, don't you think that grandpa will love him because he reads so much?

Rory: Yeah that's true. I hope everything works out okay.

Lorelai: it will, sweetie, it will. (gives Rory a hug and kiss on the cheek) Night sweetie.

Rory: Night mom.

Lorelai leaves the room and Rory sits awake, reading. About 30 minutes later her cell phone rings. She looks at the call waiting and smiles.

Rory: Hey Jess.

Jess: _Hey, so there's really no way of getting out of dinner huh?_

Rory: Believe me, if there was I would tell you. I don't want to go through with it either. Its going to be a complete disaster.

Jess: _Wow, you really have no faith in my ability to pretend to be a good guy…_

Rory: That's not what I meant, its just going to be hard, I mean they didn't like Dean, who everyone thought was the perfect boyfriend. Not that you're not the perfect boyfriend…but he…

Jess: _Yeah, I get it, but Rory, Dean's a complete dumbass, I mean, he doesn't even read. I can see how your grandparents didn't like him._

Rory: (laughs) You have a point. Well, hopefully everything will go okay.

Jess: _I'll try my best to get the grandparents approval, because I'm guessing that's important to you?_

Rory: Well, I mean not as much as the mother or the best friend, but it kinda is.

Jess: _Well then it's a good thing Lane and your mom like me. Because otherwise I'd be screwed._

Rory: I like you too, which is probably the most important.

Jess: _True. Well, I should let you get some sleep, or at least finish reading. _

Rory: How'd you know I was reading?

Jess: _You're always reading!_

Rory: I guess. Then I should let you get back to brooding and vandalizing public property, because you're always doing that.

Jess: _Ouch, that one stung. And for your information, I have not vandalized in quite a long time. You don't let me._

Rory: Wow, I had no idea I had that much control over you. I might have to look further into that. So if I said shave your head, you would say?

Jess: _I think we should see other people. _

Rory: Are you saying your hair is more important than me?

Jess: _That is exactly what I'm saying. Goodnight Rory._

Rory: Night Jess. Love you.

Jess: _Love you. (hangs up)_

Rory sighs, turns off her phone and gets back to reading.

AN:Wow, I think the longest chapter yet! This will be my last before vacation, so sorry to disappoint. I promise an extra long one when I get back in about a week. Personal preference here, would you rather have a longer wait, but longer chapter, or a short wait with shorter chapters? Let me know!

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! B/c I won't consider updating until I get about 10 for the chapter, or at least 12 new reviews from any chapter. I know this chapter was a little OOC but I really think vulnerable Jess would be adorable, and I like Lorelai getting along with Jess, its easier!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: Well, I'm back from vacation so now I have some time to write more, yeah for summer! So, I'm going to try and change they format that I write, you know, make it more like a book than like a script, but I'm not sure how well it will work. BTW, I got a ton of reviews from my last chapter, so I really appreciate it, and I hope it continues.

Rory wakes up on Friday, the day of the dreaded Friday Night Dinner. Just as Lorelai promised, Jess has been able to spend much more time with Rory, but most of the time has been spent helping Jess study for school. Rory still doesn't know that Jess isn't graduating, but she just guesses he wants to do well his senior year. Rory goes into the bathroom, takes a shower and when she comes out dressed, she's surprised to find Jess sitting on her couch.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks. 

"Why, you don't want me here?" Jess smirks and walks over to where Rory is standing, grabbing both of her hands.

"Are you kidding? I always want you here." Rory blushes at the forwardness of her statement, Jess notices and smiles back, leaning in to kiss her softly. "But seriously, what's up?"

Jess suddenly steps back and gets nervous. He mumbles, "I don't know what to wear." Rory begins to laugh, and Jess gets flustered. "It's not funny, ok? What am I supposed to do, show up tonight in my Metallica shirt? Because I'm sure your grandparents would love that!"

"No, but my mom would." Jess gives her a dirty look. "I'm sorry, but you actually came to my house at" looks at her watch, "6:45 in the morning because you want my advice on what to wear tonight?"

"This was stupid, I'm leaving." Jess turns and begins to walk out the door. Rory holds in her laughter.

"Jess, wait one second." He stops and turns around, waiting for her to continue. "How about this, I have only a half day today because of teacher conferences, so I'll go to your apartment and find you something acceptable to wear."

Jess thinks this over for a minute, "You think I'm gonna let you go through my stuff?" Rory just nods. "Fine, whatever, just don't mess anything up."

Rory walks up and wraps her arms around him, "Yes because I'm sure your stuff is so neatly organized." Jess kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her. "Let me get my bag and you can walk me to Luke's before my bus comes." Rory gives him one more kiss before releasing him and walking to her room to get her bag. She returns with it, "Let's go." Jess reaches to take her bag. "You don't have to Jess."

"Chivalry isn't dead, no matter what anyone says." He takes her bag and wraps his arm securely around her shoulder and they begin to walk to the diner. "Jeez, what have you all got in here." He shifts the backpack further on his shoulder and grunts. Rory laughs.

"You know how many books I bring to school!"

"Never thought I'd date such a nerd," Jess replies sarcastically, "It's bad for my reputation."

Rory gives him a side hug. "Oh, I bet." The two continue their flirty banter all the way to the diner. When they arrive, Jess drops off Rory's backpack at the counter before moving behind it and grabbing two to-go cups of coffee for him and her. Meanwhile, Rory is watching Jess closely, the way his muscles contract in his arms when he lifts the coffee pot and how he securely places the lids on the cups, making sure they won't come off. Jess turns around quickly to spot Rory staring at the coffee cups. He smirks. "So I see I have some competition." Rory snaps out of her daze, and looks at him with confusion. Jess holds up the coffees, "You were staring at the coffee cups like they were the hottest thing you've ever seen. Which can't be possible, because that's me."

Rory turns red with embarrassment, "I was watching you work."

Jess nods, and also begins to turn red. "Well let's go, I'll walk you to the bus stop." Jess and Rory both head towards the door. Once outside, Rory grabs Jess's hand.

"So, do you want to ride to my Grandma's separately or with my mom and me?" Rory questions.

"I'll ride with you guys I guess, considering my car is kinda broken right now." Jess looks down and away from Rory.

Rory notices Jess's attempt to shut himself off, and quickly tries to stop it. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Jess looks up, but not towards Rory, "Nothing, I just, this is important tonight, and I just know I'm gonna mess it up somehow."

Rory sighs, "Jess, you'll be fine, besides, my mom is coming, and if things start to go wrong, she promised she would say something like 'I might be pregnant' or 'I want to move to LA and become an actress' to take the attention off of us." By this time, they have arrived at the bus stop and they both sit down on the bench. She looks at Jess, who still looks slightly nervous. "Don't worry, ok?" He just nods unconvincingly. The bus arrives and Rory stands up to go. "I'll see you after school, thanks for the coffee." Rory still notices Jess is still sitting on the bench. "Well, bye."

Rory turns to get on the bus, but she then feels two arms go around her waist. She hears in her ear, "Love you," and feels Jess kiss her neck a few times before he lets go. Rory smiles to herself and gets on the bus. Once on, she looks back and sees Jess walking back to the diner. He looks up and gives her one of his secret smiles that only she gets to see. She waves, sits down, and pulls out one of her many books from her backpack as the bus begins its ride to Hartford.

Rory gets off the bus at her stop in Stars Hallow and immediately starts heading home. She arrives home and changes from her Chilton outfit to a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. She goes to the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and throws her hair into a messy ponytail. After applying some lip gloss and some mascara, she turns to walk out the front door when she suddenly hears someone in the kitchen. She slowly and quietly turns and creeps into the kitchen, only to see her mother with her head sticking in the refrigerator. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Lorelai jumps up with a hand to her chest, in shock.

"Oh my god, child, you scared me half to death! I came here to get some paperwork and I was looking to see if we had any food, but guess what, we don't!" Lorelai notices that Rory is changed and ready to head out the door. "Where are you going? I thought Jess had a full day of school."

Rory pauses for a second, figuring that Jess doesn't want her mother to know how nervous he is about tonight. "I…um…I'm just going to the bookstore and the music store for awhile, until Jess is done with school, then we're hanging out until tonight." Rory avoids eye contact the entire time she's saying this, which makes Lorelai suspicious.

"You're not cheating on Jess, right?" Rory looks completely shocked her mother would even say that.

"What! Of course not! Are you crazy, I wouldn't do that, I'm not a person who would cheat, you should know that!" Rory appears deeply offended.

_Uh-oh, _Lorelai thought, _damage control._ " I know sweetie I was just joking around. But, on the other hand, I mean, you did technically cheat on Dean, when you kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding." _Oh man verbal diarrhea. Why can't I stop this!_

Rory looks even more angry and frustrated at the same time, because she knows her mom's right. "I-I need to go." Rory turns to head out the door.

Lorelai yells after her. "Rory, we need to talk about this, I'm sorry!"

Rory turns around to face her mother. "I can't talk to you right now. I'll be back in time to get ready for dinner." With that, Rory leaves out the front door. Lorelai sighs and sits down at the table, with her head in her hands. She says to herself, "Sometimes I need to learn to keep my mouth shut." After a few more moments, she groans and grabs her purse to leave and go back to work.

At the diner, Luke is serving a customer when Rory walks in angrily. She walks up to the counter, sits down and sighs. Luke comes over to her. "Hey Rory, coffee?"

"To go please."

"Sure thing" Luke grabs a to go cup, pours coffee in it, and hands it to Rory. "Thanks, Luke. I'll be upstairs."

Luke is extremely confused at this. "Rory, you know Jess is at school, which is ironic because you're not."

Rory sighs and turns to Luke, "Yeah, I had a half day today, and Jess asked me to…um…do something upstairs while he was at school." Luke still looks confused. Rory looks to see who is near by and then leans in towards Luke and speaks quietly. "He's meeting my grandparents tonight and he asked me to find him something appropriate to wear."

"Oh! Yeah, go ahead on up!"

"Thanks" Rory proceeds up the stairs to the apartment. Rory walks in and heads over to Jess's side, placing her coffee cup on the nightstand and laying on the bed. She turns over, burying her face in his pillow, breathing in the smell of Jess, hair gel, after shave, and the faint smell of cigarettes, because Rory made him cut back, she told him she didn't want him to die young, it worked. She loved that smell on his pillow, she didn't know why, but those three scents just blended together beautifully.

After lying there for another few minutes, she finally got the strength to stand and venture over to his closet door. Upon opening it, she had to laugh. Oh yeah, she wouldn't mess anything up, there were about 30 empty hangers on the bar and on the floor lay dozens of shirts in a pile.

Rory decides before she tries to attempt this, that she needs some tunes. She walks over to his stereo and turns on the CD player, the faint sounds of 'We Can Heroes' by The Wallflowers can be heard. _Jess that big softie._

Heading back over to the closet, she begins to sort through all of the shirts until she finds a black button down that actually looks a little dressy. _Well, first part accomplished now pants._ The dresser, surprisingly, was actually somewhat organized. Digging through the bottom drawer, she found a nice pair of jeans, with no holes that would go well. Placing them along side the shirt on his bed, she looks over her job well done. _Well, that was easier than I thought. I should pick out some boxers too, as a joke. _Walking back over to his dresser, she opens the top drawer and finds his boxers. The ones in front are plaid and boring, but she bets there are funny, embarrassing ones in the back. Sure enough, the last pair in the fair back corner has little Batman's on them. Bingo! While pulling them out, a box falls out and under the dresser, Rory doesn't notice it and shuts the drawer, placing the boxers on the pants, grabbing her coffee and heads downstairs to meet Jess outside of school, but not before grabbing one of his books.

About a half an hour after Rory left the apartment, Luke comes upstairs to look for some more ones. After searching for a few minutes and coming up empty, he sees Jess's wallet lying on the top of his dresser. He grabs it and exchanges a ten for some singles.

He notices a picture of Rory in one of the slots and smiles, but it changes to a frown when he notices a condom in the back slot. Luke begins to panic and accidentally drops the wallet. Bending over to pick it up, he notices a box under the dresser, he reaches for it, and finds out it's a box of condoms! Not only a box, an open box with a few missing.

Furious, Luke turns and sees the clothes Rory set out for Jess on the bed and throws the box and the one from his wallet on top of the boxers, assuming Jess will see it and know he's been discovered. Luke walks back downstairs and continues working, in an even grumpier mood than usual.

AN: I know nothing much got accomplished, but the next chapter WILL include the following: Friday Night Dinner; Jess finding the condom box on his clothes; Luke confronting Jess; and of course Rory and Lorelai confronting each other. I promise all of this next chapter if you give me time to do so. Hope you liked and please review. Also, let me know if you liked this new format or the old way better.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: So people told me that they liked this new format better, so I'll stick with it. Therefore I apologize if the chapters are a little shorter. Also, I really think I'm going to begin my other story, so keep your eyes open for that within the next few days. Hope you enjoy.

Jess is walking home from school and he enters the diner. Rory met him outside of the school and she is now going home to change for the dinner. He catches Luke's eye as he walks through the diner and Luke gives him an evil scowl. Jess just thinks Luke is acting normal and continues on his way. Jess enters the apartment, drops his bag and heads over where he sees the clothes Rory picked out. His heart starts beating faster, too fast, when he sees it.

The box.

"Shit."

Meanwhile, Rory is at home, trying to find something to wear tonight. She decides that since Jess is wearing only jeans, she should as well, to make him seem like he's more dressed up then he really is. After a few minutes, she decides on a jean skirt that comes about ¾ above her knees and a dark blue tank top with a black cotton shrug over it. She straightens her hair and leaves it all down, the way Jess loves it, and applies some make up. After she's finished, she grabs her purse and jacket and exits her room to find her shoes. She wears a black pair of Mary Jane's with no heel, because her grandma would criticize the fact that Jess was almost her height if she had heels on. Rory is walking to the door when her mother enters.

"Hey, you're ready to go already?" Lorelai questions after noticing Rory's attire.

"Yeah, I'm going to the diner and me and Jess will walk back here to go." Rory avoids eye contact and says this in a quite unpleasant way. Lorelai notices. Rory turns to leave and Lorelai puts a hand out to stop her.

"We have to talk about earlier."

"I thought I said I didn't want to talk to you, especially about that."

Lorelai sighs. "I know, but I just think we should…"

Rory cuts her off. "No, you know what? Right now I have more important things to worry about than fighting with you. So I have to go and try to console my very apprehensive _boyfriend_, so if you'd excuse me." Rory leaves before Lorelai has a chance to respond. Lorelai once again sighs, defeated, and walks up the stairs to go get ready. _Tonight's going to be so much fun, _she thinks.

There's a knock on the door of Luke's apartment and Jess goes to answer it, knowing very well its going to be Rory. He opens it and Rory greets him with a breathtaking kiss that ends up with his back to the now closed door with his hands around Rory's waist, stroking her back as she opens her mouth and moans. Jess then decides to take control and flips them around so now Rory's back is pushed up against the door. After they both come up for air, they stare at each other with their foreheads touching. There is absolutely no space in between their bodies and Rory's hands are grasping at the shirt on Jess's back, while both of his hands are on either side of her head, propping him up against the door.

"Hi." Rory says quietly.

"Hey back." Jess responds, matching her tone.

They continue to stare at each other in silence until Rory breaks the peace. "I found something in your dresser."

Jess swallows, knowing this is it, now he must try to explain. "Listen, Ror…I never meant for you to find them…"

"Oh, don't worry, I think it's sexy." She winks.

Jess is completely thrown off by that one. "You do?"

"Yeah, only a real man, would have the courage to show them to me."

"Ok." _This is going better than I thought_, runs through Jess's mind. Rory continues.

"I always guessed you'd have some, I mean most guys do, I just didn't think they'd be that kind."

"What kind were you expecting?"

"I don't know, something more…exotic…"

_Whoa, holy shit! Did Rory really just say that?_

"I bet you were the coolest kid back in New York with those."

Jess answers confused, "I think too many kids had them in New York, especially where I grew up."

Rory laughs, "Yeah? Too bad I wasn't there; it would have been cute to see. Let me guess, you wore those when Robin came over to visit."

Jess's eyes widened quickly. "How'd you know who Robyn is?"

"Are you kidding? Everyone knows about Robin!"

"Who told you? Did someone call or something because I can explain."

Rory laughs again. "Relax Jess, I'm kidding."

Jess sighs. "Can I ask you something?" Rory nods. "How are you so calm about this, I mean, aren't you freaked out?"

Now Rory's confused, "Why would I be freaked out? Like I said, everyone has them."

"Yeah, but I'm your boyfriend."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Are you kidding?"

Suddenly Rory jumps up and down. "Ooh, ooh…are you wearing some right now?"

"Of course not! What do you think I'm some kind of sex addict?"

"Jess? What the hell are you talking about?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Rory looks at him sideways. "Your Batman boxers…what are you talking about?"

Jess turns completely red. "Nothing."

"No, tell me?"

Jess mumbles something so quietly Rory didn't hear. "What was that?"

Jess shouts, "CONDOMS, ok? I thought you found my box of condoms!"

Rory turns the color Jess was a minute earlier. "You have a box of condoms?"

"Yeah, I have a box of condoms! And I thought you found them because they were sitting on the top of the clothes you set out for me so I was nervous about how you'd react!"

"I didn't…why do you have condoms exactly?"

"Um…you know…just in case…"

"Is it open?"

"…yeah…"

"Why would it need to be opened if you weren't have sex?" Says Rory assumedly.

"What you think I'm cheating on you? No, but believe me, you don't know how much it sucks to have to stop what you're doing to open the damn box, its difficult."

Rory laughs. "Ok…are there any gone?"

"One…its in my wallet…you know, just incase…"

Rory randomly asks, "Have you ever gone through a whole box?"

"Ha, are you kidding? That's ridiculously too much sex!"

"Well that's good to know."

Jess glances at this watch. "Hey, we should head back over to your place so we can leave."

"Ok." They walk out the door and out of the diner, suddenly Rory stops Jess. "Oh my god, did you think I said that I thought you would have exotic condoms?"

"Yeah, that scared me and excited me at the same time."

Rory starts to laugh and they continue on their way. "Sicko. Wait, who's Robyn?"

Jess smirks and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "No one, Rory, no one."

The half-hour car ride to dinner was to say the least, awkward. Rory and Lorelai did not speak. Well, actually, Lorelai tried to get Rory to talk, but she refused. In fact, she sat in the back with Jess. Jess noticed this, but did not know what was going on, he was way to anxious about tonight to put any thought to it. He could tell Rory was acting unlike herself when she kept wanting to kiss him. It wasn't weird to kiss in front of Lorelai, they'd done it before, but usually he initiated it and now didn't seem like the right time. Arriving at the house, they all exited the jeep, Jess and Rory subconsciously reaching for each other's hands.

"Okay, well, I guess let's just get it over with." Lorelai turns to Jess and continues. "Jess, just…don't be yourself and everything will be fine."

Rory speaks up for the first time that night. "Why would you tell him that? You didn't tell Dean to not be himself, why Jess, Mom? What's so wrong with Jess that he can't be the guy that I fell in love with? I'd rather have them get to know him than some fake!"

"I was joking Rory, jeez." The three arrive at the door and Lorelai rings the doorbell quickly to avoid another argument with Rory. "Sorry Jess."

Jess stole a quick glance at Rory. "It's okay, Lorelai."

The door opened and Rory tightened the grip on Jess's arm. Emily answered the door and had a tight smile on her face. "Lorelai, Rory, come on in, it's freezing." The three walked into the house and the maid took their coats. Emily seems to have just noticed Jess. "Oh, hello, Jess is it?"

Jess glances at Rory again, "Yeah, Hi Mrs. Gilmore." Jess says no more and Emily looks disapprovingly towards Lorelai.

"Well," Emily says, "Let us sit down." Rory leads Jess into the living room, still with her arm looped through his. Emily turns to Lorelai; "This should be interesting."

"Mom, be nice." Emily stops.

"Why should I be nice to that perverted young man?"

"Because Rory loves him, mom."

Emily shakes her head. "I don't believe that, not at all."

"Ok, mom, just, get to know him before you do something drastic that you'll regret." Lorelai continues into the living room. Emily sighs, puts on her fake smile and follows her.

30 minutes later, all five people are sitting down, eating dinner. Richard, Emily, and Lorelai are in their normal seats, and Jess is seated next to Rory on her side of the table. The conversations have so far been minimal and extremely forced, not lasting long. Richard is the one to break this current awkward silence.

"So, Jess, Rory tells me you read a lot?"

Rory smiles at her mom and says, "More than a lot, more than me actually."

Richard smiles, "Oh, really? I didn't think that was possible! What do you like to read?"

Jess shrugs, "Anything really."

"Yeah? Do you have a favorite author?"

Rory rolls her eyes. Jess just smirks, "Yeah, as much as Rory hates it, Hemmingway."

Richard's eyes widen in shock. "Hemmingway? Really?" Jess nods. "That's wonderful! I have his entire collection in my study, if you'd like to borrow any you haven't read."

"That's okay, I've read them all."

"You've read all of them?"

"About 4 times each."

"Incredible! Isn't that incredible Emily?"

Emily gave Richard a nasty look for bringing her into the conversation, but did not respond. Instead, she changed the subject. "So Jess, since you read so many books, you must do wonderful in school, am I right?"

Rory turned pale, internally freaking out over what Jess might say to screw this up. Jess, without missing a beat, eyes staring directly at Emily said, "Depends."

Emily glares, "Depends on what?"

Jess sits up straighter in his chair. "On whether you mean if I'm smart and know the things the teacher teaches or if I suck up to the teacher by doing, god forbid, homework and not actually knowing what's going on."

"Are your grades decent?"

"As decent as they can be."

Emily is now frustrated. "Why won't you just tell me what kind of grades you get? Why do you have to be so damn difficult?"

Rory is staring dumbfounded at Emily while hoping Jess answers the question right while Lorelai is looking back and forth between the two with amusement.

Jess tilts his head to the side, "Because I find it irrelevant."

Now Emily is angry. "It is not one bit irrelevant! I am just asking because I want to know what kind of future my granddaughter has! Will you be able to support her?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that I ever said anything about marrying Rory, so why does it matter what kind of future I'll have!"

Emily is speechless, knowing he has proven a point. She gets up angrily and leaves the room. Richard politely excuses himself and follows after her. Lorelai takes one look at Rory, who looks hurt, and excuses her self to the bathroom. Rory and Jess sit in silence, until Rory breaks it.

"Is that how you feel?"

Jess is confused. "About what?"

"You don't think we have a future." Rory states more than questions.

Jess sighs, "Ror, I just said that to get your grandma off my back…it meant nothing."

"But you did say a couple weeks ago that you weren't sure if we'd be together next year, and now this…listen, if you don't think this is working, just say something, I'll…try…to understand."

Jess quickly turns to face Rory, placing one hand on her thigh while the other smoothes out her hair. "Rory, are you kidding? How could this not be working? Spending time with you makes living in this town not so bad, and plus, I love you, you know? Believe me, there's no way this isn't working, its better than I thought it would be. Do you believe me?"

Rory sighs and lays her head on his shoulder and he kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry I doubted you." Is what comes from Rory's mouth.

Jess smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Richard enters the room, and seeing the two, smiles. "Sorry to interrupt, but Emily isn't feeling well, I apologize."

Rory gets up, Jess follows, grabbing her hand. "That's okay Grandpa, I think we're going to leave anyway, it's been a long day."

Lorelai enters the room and sees Rory and Jess holding hands, silently lets out a sigh of relief, the last thing they needed was another fight. "So we're leaving then?"

Rory turns around, "Yeah, we are."

"Ok, well I'll go start the car, meet you guys out there, see you next week Dad." Lorelai leaves the house, Richard turns to Jess and shakes his hand. "I just want you to know, Jess, no hard feelings, I think your just what my granddaughter needs, let me know if either of you want to browse through my study sometime, it was nice to meet you." Richard gives Rory a hug and then Jess and her walk out to the car, getting in the back. Rory has a happy expression on her face and reaches over to give Jess a big hug.

"He likes you, Jess! That's awesome, I knew he would, I told you mom!"

Lorelai is shocked at the fact that Rory directed something to her, but just goes with it. "Yeah, he did, hun, that's great." _Rory must have been worried about tonight; everything with us is fine, I hope._ Lorelai thinks as she continues driving back to Stars Hallow, eyeing her daughter and boyfriend talking animatedly in the back seat.

Since its late, Lorelai just drops Jess off at the diner, Rory giving him a goodnight kiss, well, make out session, outside the diner and then getting back in the car. Jess uses his key to enter the closed diner and walks up to the apartment. When he opens the door, he spots Luke sitting at the kitchen table, staring off into space, with a box sitting on the table in front of him.

_Shit._

"Hey" Jess announces casually, walking to his side, hoping to avoid what is for sure going to be an awkward and disturbing conversation.

"Jess, come here." Jess curses internally, turns around and comes over to sit by Luke. "What's the problem Uncle Luke?" _Yeah, go with sarcasm, he might just get annoyed with you and leave it alone._

"I've been thinking long and hard all night on how to ask you this and I just decided to flat out ask you: are you sleeping with Rory?"

"no."

"okay, then if you're not, then why do you have these?" He lifts up the box of condoms.

"Um…practice?" _Smooth._

"Jess! This isn't funny! You two are too young to even be considering this yet!"

"Too young? I'm 18, Luke, and she will be in a few months! That means we're adults, we can do what we want!"

Luke sighs, he has a point. "Listen, you guys just started dating. You and I both know how much sex complicates relationships, and you guys are dealing with a lot right now, school, jobs, family members…do you really think now is the best time to…you know?"

"Excuse me, Luke, but I don't remember me saying anything about having sex with Rory now. We've talked about it, and to be brutally honest, we both decided we're ready, but we're waiting for the right time, so you have NOTHING to worry about, at least not anytime soon." Luke sits there dumbfounded. "Now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Jess gets up and walks to his bed. He pauses, then turns around and grabs the box from the table. "Never know, wanna be prepared, right Uncle Luke?" He smirks and walks away.

AN: Hope you liked, review and let me know your favorite part, based on that, I'll decide where I'm going next with this story! Thanks a lot!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AN: I am a horrible horrible person and I don't have an excuse but I've just been really lazy, and dancing...but yeah...I apologize! So I'm making it up to you with an extra long chapter!

Oh yeah, I've seen so many people do this, so I'm gonna start!

JPNeverlosetheButterflies: I love how Jess is on the show, but I also think things would have been cool if Jess wasn't so "bad ass" towards Lorelai. Plus, I think that if Jess would have opened up to Rory, he never would have left for California!

Latinagirl: Wow, 5 "loves" I'm so flattered!

Justatragicgirl3: I wished someone would have told me to write this way sooner, my whole story could have been better!

MilesofSmiles: I like making Jess a softie, but not towards everyone, that would be to cheesey! As you can tell, he's still how he is on the show towards Luke and Dean, and how I believe he would have reacted to Shane, if we ever saw her again. (And good thing we didn't)

Vaguelygouged: Well, I'm glad I could make you laugh, its quite an honor!

Javajunkie101: You're right, I changed it to 'slash humor'! Thanks for that comment! When I read your comment, I was tired and I read it as "slash" humor, you know like how people right slash stories! I was like, woah, didn't mean it that way! But then I got it. With the Robin thing, I thought it might go over some people's heads, so that's why I spelled it two different ways! But you caught it, good job!

Orangepunk, insertwickedpennamehere, vaguelygouged, kris, kay, papaslittliecj, and javajunkie101: Thanks for telling me what your favorite part was! I greatly appreciate it!

Everyone else, who reviewed, you rock! This is the most reviews that I've gotten, and I know its not many, so lets try and beat that one this chapter!

A few weeks have passed, and Rory and Jess's relationship has been running smoothly. Rory's extremely nervous due to the fact that her college acceptance letters should be coming anyday now. Everyday, she wakes up and runs to the mailbox, a few times being locked out by her mom as a cruel joke, considering it is February. Finally, one Friday, she runs out and sees them, her letters. 4 big ones.

"MOM!" Rory yells after sprinting back to the house and up the stairs. She didn't look at which ones she had received, she wanted to wait for her mother.

"What's going on, are you okay?" Lorelai comes running down the stairs while tying on her robe. She sees what's in Rory's hands. "Oh my god, you got them, how many?"

"Four!" Rory is smiling so hard, you swear her face was going to crack.

"Well, which ones?"

"I was waiting for you!" Lorelai quickly sits down on the couch next to Rory.

"Okay, let's see."

Rory is about to turn them over, but suddenly decides she can't. "You do it." She shoves the envelopes into her mom's hands.

"Are you sure." Rory nods. "okay." Lorelai lifts the first one. "Princeton!" She looks at Rory but sees no expression except anxiousness, so she decides to play with her. She turns over the next extra slow. "Brown." Rory looks at her mother anxiously. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going. And the third one is, Yale! Yale? You applied to Yale? When did you apply to Yale?"

"Um, when I applied to the other ones." Rory nervously tried to avoid the subject. "What's the last one?"

Lorelai decides to discuss this later. "The last one…is…Harvard! Rory! You did it!"

"Mom, I can't believe it! I did it! Oh my god!" Rory jumps into her mom's arms and they spin around, jumping up and down. "I have to go tell Jess! Come on let's go to Luke's!"

"You know what, you go ahead, sweetie, I have to get ready for work."

Rory runs to get her coat and comes back, "Are you sure Mom?"

"Yeah, hun, go see your lover boy." Rory grins widely, hugs her mom one more time, then runs out the door, almost slipping on the porch. After she leaves, Lorelai's smile fades slightly. _Yale? When did that happen? __I bet I know who convinced her. _She reaches for the phone, but then stops and picks up the Harvard letter. _It doesn't matter, she got into Harvard, all of the other schools were safety schools…she's going to Harvard…she will choose Harvard…right? _Lorelai sighs, puts the letters down on the coffee table and heads upstairs to change.

"Jess! I swear, you better get your butt downstairs right now, or else I'll-" Luke can't finish his sentence before Jess walks down the stairs into the diner, dressed for school.

"Or else you'll what Uncle Luke?" He asks innocently.

Luke just throws an order pad at his chest and tells him to get to work. Jess smirks and walks over to Miss Patty and Babette's table. "What do you want?"

Miss Patty laughs lightly and says, "Well now that you mention it, my gutters are a little dirty, if you could come over and help—"

Jess rolls his eyes. "To eat." _There's no way in hell I would ever stand on a ladder with Miss Patty behind me, she's already obsessed with my ass, no need for a free show._

"Oh, then you should have said so. Just coffee for me honey, thanks."

Babette speaks up, "Yeah, I'll take a coffee too sugar."

Jess sighs and walks behind the counter. He grabs the coffee pot and two mugs, returning to the two town gossips, while they're discussing Andrew's new girlfriend, and pours them coffee. Returning the pot, he makes his way over to the corner table where two people just left and starts to wipe it off. He hears the bell above the door ring and suddenly feels two arms wrap around his waist from behind. He smiles quickly and then turns around, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. He hears her giggle into his chest and smiles in return. "Someone's cheery today."

"I did it." Rory looks up at him and smiles.

"What'd you do, steal something from Doose's?" She shakes her head.

"I got my college acceptance letters back today!" Jess nudges her to continue. "Princeton, Brown, Yale, and…Harvard!" Jess smiles brightly and Rory stands on her tiptoes, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Jess, completely out of character, lifts Rory up so she isn't touching the ground, twirling her around a few times before placing her back on the ground and engulfing her in a huge bear hug. Now Rory's laughing and Jess pulls away.

"What's so funny?"

"You!"

"What'd I do?" Jess asks confused.

"You're more happy than I am!"

"I'm proud of you, you deserve it!"

"You picked me up and spun me around, in a circle, in the middle of the diner."

Jess seems to just realize where they were and he gets slightly red. "Luke! I'm leaving for school!"

Luke comes out from the kitchen. "School doesn't start for a half hour, hi Rory."

"Hey Luke. It's okay, he's gonna walk me to the bus stop, we're celebrating, right?" Rory looks up to Jess, whose arm is wrapped around her shoulder and he nods.

"Okay, but I need you to work after school."

"Sure," Jess turns to leave, grabbing Rory's backpack off the floor where she dropped it and places it on his shoulder. Rory's hand falls into his back pocket of his jeans and they walk out the diner towards the bus stop.

"So," Jess breaks the comfortable silence they had while sitting on the bench waiting for Rory's bus. "Brown, Princeton, Harvard, Yale, where you gonna go?"

"Oh yes, because I can make that decision in an hour." Jess just laughs and puts his arm on the bench behind her. "I don't know, I mean you would think that it would be easy, Harvard, because that's what it's always been, Harvard. But now I'm not so sure. And I mean, there are still others I haven't heard from yet, Columbia is one of them, it's one of the schools on the top of my list too, you know?"

The couple notices that Rory's bus has arrived. Jess stands up and offers a hand to pull Rory up as well. He says, "Well, you've got time to decide where you wanna go, and if I can be of any help, just let me know." Rory smiles greatfully. "But anywhere you go, you'll be at the top of your class, I'm sure of it." Jess tilts his head to hug her again and kisses her neck a few times.

"I'm sure you'll take that offer back when I'm calling you at one in the morning because one of the schools has more coffee shops than another."

Jess pulls away from her, "Not a chance, and besides, we could be in for some late nighters helping you decide, I you know I wouldn't mind that. Bye Ror."

"Bye, Love you."

"Love you too."

Rory walks onto the bus and after waving goodbye, the bus pulls away. Jess turns and starts walking towards Stars Hallow High.

6

After Jess' second class, he is walking to his locker when he hears someone call his name from behind. He turns around and is face to face with Lane.

"Hey." Jess replies and just keeps walking, but Lane runs a little to catch up with him.

"How are you?" Jess looks at Lane, who raises his eyebrows.

"Fine." He responds hesitantly.

"Good, that's good, so listen, I don't know if you're busy tomorrow night or not but there's this concert and Mama thinks I'm at Bible study, and Dave and I are going and Dave got 4 tickets so we kinda figured that you and Rory might want to go. I mean I'm sure Rory would want to go, and since you two are dating, you would go too. Unless of course you have to work, or you just don't want to go…because I mean that's totally understandable-"

Jess sighs, "Who is it?"

Lane looks startled, "Who is who?"

Jess rolls his eyes, "What band?"

"OH! Um…Motion City Soundtrack…you have heard of them right?"

Jess laughs lightly, "Yeah, I've heard of them, they're cool…Sure."

Lane looks surprised, "You'll come?"

"Well yeah I mean, I like them, Rory likes them, and I don't have to work, so it seems only logical that I come with you guys, you do have an extra ticket."

"Ok! That's great!" The bell rings, "Well, I should go, but I'll talk to you later about the details I guess…it should be fun. Bye Jess."

"Yeah, bye Lane."

Lane walks away and Jess turns to walk to his class until… "JESS!"

Jess stops again, "God, what is it? Everyone say hi to Jess day!"

"Yeah, because you're just that important."

Jess' eyes narrow, "What do you want Shane?"

"Who were you talking to? Another girlfriend who you're just gonna dump Rory for?"

"Yeah, cuz I'm gonna dump my girlfriend for her best friend."

"Whatever."

Jess sighs, "What do you want Shane? Are you hear to tell Rory more stupid shit, because she doesn't go here."

"Hey, I didn't tell her anything but the truth."

"Oh _really_, you didn't tell her we slept together?"

"No, I just said that we'd gone farther than you two, that's not the same thing."

"Well, for Rory the only thing farther than what we've done would be sex!" Some people in the hallway begin to listen, so Jess lowered his voice, "You had no right to say that to her, and she came back to her house that night completely upset, because she thought that I slept with you when I was in love with her, and that's not true, damn it."

Shane's mouth dropped open, "You _love_ her?"

"Yes! Damn it Shane just leave me alone!" Jess starts walking away. When he's 20 feet away, he turns and says, "And if you come anywhere near Rory, I swear to god…" Jess walks into his class and sits down in his desk.

"Hey man." A voice comes from his left and Jess sighs and turns to see Dave sitting there, with a smile on his face. "I heard you're coming to the concert, that's awesome."

Jess sighs, '_Might as well be nice to him_' "Yeah, where is it?"

"Some small rave in New York, I forgot the name, it starts at 8, so I figure we should leave around noon tomorrow, maybe hang out around the city before hand."

Jess smiles, '_This guy isn't too bad,' _"Sounds like a plan."

Dave is surprised how nice Jess is being. "Okay, cool." The teacher walks into the classroom and begins to drone on, all the while Jess is sitting there thinking. _'New York, damn it, I don't wanna go back there, if I see anyone that would suck, I left that place for a reason. Shit, New York.'_

"Mom!" Rory had just gotten off the phone with Lane, who was telling her about the concert. She's so excited about the show, but also can't believe the Jess agreed to go willingly. Walking out of her room, she sees her Mom, sitting on the couch, watching an old rerun of "Friends," and sits down next to her.

"Which episode is it?"

"The one after Ross and Rachel got married in Vegas, man, I hope those to end up together."

"Mom, you've seen the series finale, you know they do."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Lorelai sighs, "I still can't believe they canceled the show."

Rory smiles, "I know mom, I know. But listen, I have really great news."

Lorelai turns off the TV and faces Rory. "What's up, hun?"

"Tomorrow night, I'm going to see Motion City Soundtrack!"

"Really, where?"

"IN New York!"

Lorelai sighs, "No you're not, not if I'm not going."

Rory sighs, "mom, come on, I can take care of myself. And besides I'm not going alone, Lane and Dave and Jess will be there."

"Oh wow, you're right, now that I know Jess Mariano is going with you to _New York_, of course you can go."

"Mom…"

"Rory, you know I trust Jess, but I trust him _here_, not in New York. What happens if he gets there and suddenly has the urge to…vandalize or steal or something?"

Rory stands up, upset. "He wouldn't do that mom! I knew it wouldn't be easy to convince you to let me go, but I figured with Jess there, you'd feel better about me going!"

Lorelai stands up and heads towards the stairs, "We have to leave for Friday night dinner in 10 minutes, but I'll think about it, ok?"

Rory reluctantly sighs and nods her head, she walks to her room and closes the door. '_Is Mom right? Will Jess change when we get to New York, if I can even go, that's so dumb, why can't she understand that I'm old enough to take care of myself!' _Rory begins to change from her uniform to a skirt and sweater.

The three Gilmore women are eating dinner. Due to Emily's not so positive reaction to Jess a few weeks ago, little talking has been happening between the three. Rory, sick of the silence, decides to try to break it.

"So Grandma, where's Grandpa tonight?"

Emily looks up, surprised by the question. She finishes chewing, swallows and then proceeds to answer, "Oh, he's in Hamburg, apparently some major company over there is looking for his help, he'll be back on Wednesday."

"I've always wanted to go to Hamburg, any of Germany really," Rory turns to her mother, "Hey, can we put that on our list?"

"What list?" Emily questions Lorelai.

Lorelai replies, "The list of cities and places we want to visit on our trip to Europe this summer."

Emily looks delighted, "Oh that's right, I'll give you information on some people you must visit!"

Lorelai shakes her head, "Oh mom, I'm not sure we'll have time," Emily is about to object, "BUT we'll see what happens."

Emily feels pleased with herself, "Good. So Rory, tomorrow is this granddaughters of the American Revolution function and if you aren't busy I figured you could go."

Rory looks at her mom, who sighs and nods, and answers nervously, "Actually I do have plans tomorrow."

"Oh really? What are you doing?"

"Um…well Lane and I are going to a concert…"

"Well aren't those usually at night? This is an early afternoon thing, I'm sure you'd have time to drop by."

"That would work but the venue is kind of far away and we're doing something before too."

"Where is it?"

"…New York…"

Emily gets upset, "Are you crazy? You and Lane can't go to New York all by yourselves, its dangerous and I won't allow it!"

Lorelai decides to try and jump in, "No mom…" She looks at Rory and urges her to continue.

"We aren't going alone, Lane's kind of boyfriend Dave, who I know very well, is going with, and…so is Jess." Rory spoke the last three words quickly and under her breath.

"Excuse me? You're going to New York, one of the most dangerous cities on the East coast, with that disrespectful little-"

"Mom!" Lorelai cuts in, "That's enough."

"And you!" Emily directs towards Lorelai. "You're actually allowing this to happen! I can't believe you, he was completely disrespectful to me and you have said yourself how horrible this kid is!"

"That was a long time ago, he's different now! And besides, I actually would prefer Rory and Lane and Dave going with someone who knows the city, knows where its safe. Jess lived there for 16 years, he knows all of that!"

After hearing this, Rory smiles gratefully at her mother, and turns towards her grandmother. "So to answer your previous question, no grandma I can't come to your DAR function tomorrow night. But thank you for inviting me." Rory gets back to eating and after a few moments, so do the other two.

Arriving home that night, Lorelai immediately plops down onto the couch, grabbing the remote on the way. Rory stands off to the side, and then quietly begins to speak, "So you're letting me go?"

Lorelai sighs and turns towards her daughter, "Well, we told your grandma you're going, so you kind of have to, if you don't she'll find out."

Rory is disappointed. "So the only reason you're letting me go is because you told grandma I was going, you still don't want me to go?"

"Rory, hun, come sit down." Rory sits on the coffee table facing Lorelai, with her hands in her lap. "After I thought about it, I realized that you're right, and what I told Emily was true, you would be safe with Jess, assuming he doesn't run into any of his ex-gang members and reenact a scene from West Side Story." Rory laughs and shakes her head. "Hun, you're almost 18, I can't control you forever, and if you want to go, you can." Rory jumps up and hugs her mom. "But…" Rory lets go a little, "but, you have to call me when you get there, before the concert, after, all of that, ok?" Rory nods. "Ok, and…I'm gonna talk to Jess."

Rory groans, "Mom…"

"Hun, I'm not gonna threaten him or anything, just…make some rules blatantly clear…that's all."

"Okay, but can it wait till tomorrow?"

"Sure, why don't you go to bed, tomorrow's gonna be crazy." Rory nods and stands up to say goodnight and get ready for bed. When Rory goes to her room, Lorelai decides to grab some coffee, walking past Rory's room, she hears her on the phone with someone. She stops and listens to Rory's side of the conversation.

"I am so excited that she said yes, I mean I don't get why she wouldn't let me, I am almost 18, I should be able to do what I want."

"I know, but I mean its not like anything's going to happen, not with you there anyway, because you'd take care of me, right Jess?"

"Wow, I can tell how much you care! But anyway, she said she wanted to _talk_ to you tomorrow, so I'm apologizing in advance for anything she says."

"She's my mom! Come on, at least she likes you, she stood up for you!"

"Yeah, tonight at my grandma's, it was so weird!"

"Anyway, what are we doing tomorrow before hand? I'm sure you can think of some-is that Luke? Ok, well I should go, don't want you to get in trouble…love you too…bye."

Lorelai turns away from the door and smiles. Rory was happy, she could tell. And even though she sometimes questioned her judgement when her and Jess first started dating, she knows now Jess is a good kid who'd just had a hard life. Though she was a little nervous about tomorrow, she knew deep down that if anyone would protect Rory in New York, it would be Jess, and she was happy about that.

Meanwhile

Luke was about to open the apartment door when her heard Jess on the phone with someone and placed his head against the door to listen better to what Jess was saying.

"I'm still shocked she's letting you go, I mean Lorelai is normally pretty lenient, but when she said no at first I didn't think she'd change her mind."

"_I am so excited that she said yes, I mean I don't get why she wouldn't let me, I am almost 18, I should be able to do what I want."_

"Yeah, but Ror, she's just worried about you, doesn't want you to get hurt."

"_I know, but I mean its not like anything's going to happen, not with you there anyway, because you'd take care of me, right Jess?"_

"I guess if I have to." Jess responds sarcastically of course.

"_Wow, I can tell how much you care! But anyway, she said she wanted to talk to you tomorrow, so I'm apologizing in advance for anything she says."_

"What? Why does she wanna talk to me? That's so stupid!"

"_She's my mom! Come on, at least she likes you, she stood up for you!"_

"You're serious?"

"_Yeah, tonight at my grandma's, it was so weird!"_

"That's weird, but I guess it's a good sign…"

"_Anyway, what are we doing tomorrow before hand? I'm sure you can think of some-_(Luke opens the door to the apartment and calls Jess' name) _is that Luke? Ok, well I should go, don't want you to get in trouble…"_

"Okay, I"ll see you tomorrow, Love you."

"_love you too…bye."_

Jess turns off the phone and looks up to see Luke standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Jess reaches over to his nightstand, grabbing a book, and proceeds to lay back on his bed before questioning Luke, "Can I help you?" He continues reading.

"Yeah, actually, was that Rory on the phone?"

Jess is still reading, "yep."

"Oh," Luke scratches his head, "Well, Ceasar needs off so you're going to have to work tomorrow afternoon.

"Can't"

Luke looks surprised, "What you have plans?"

Jess stops reading and sits up, "Yes actually I do, so if we're done here could you just…" He motions to exit by waving his hand.

Luke does the opposite and takes a seat on Jess's bed, "No, who do you have plans with tomorrow?"

"Rory."

"What are you doing?"

"Just…hanging out."

"Well if you're just 'hanging out' then you can work and hang out."

"We're not gonna be here, we're going somewhere…"

"Hey, Jess, why don't you just tell me what you're doing, I'm gonna find out anyway."

"Fine." Jess gets up and walks over to his stereo, looking for some CD. "Tomorrow night, Lane, Dave, Rory and I are going to a concert."

"And where is this concert?"

"New York."

"Like the city?"

Jess turns to face Luke, "No, up-state, you know Albany just screams Rock 'n Roll don't ya think?"

Luke stands up, "Sorry, I just didn't think you'd want to go…back there…you know?"

Jess walks into the kitchen. "I'm just going because I like the band, and if I didn't, those three would probably get themselves lost or killed. I don't actually want to go back."

Luke sighs, "When are you leaving?"

Jess sends Luke a sideways glance, "…Noon…"

"Ok, and when will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, why are you suddenly Mr. Father-figure?"

Luke feels offended by this comment, but decides to hide it. "I'm your guardian, I just want to know when you'll be home…so I know whether to leave the door unlocked or not."

"We'll probably be back late, after midnight."

"Ok, thank you." Luke looks at the clock, "Well it's getting late, can you work the morning shift at least?"

Jess sighs, "Sure."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Night."

Luke goes to the bathroom and Jess watches as he does so, then shrugs and heads back to his room.

AN: Reviews will motivate me to write another one this long, hopefully!


	15. SORRY!

Wow, I definately didn't expect this many reviews to keep going. I feel really bad about dropping it way back in August, but I'm thinking about starting it up again. Here's the thing: I refused to watch the last season for numerous reasons. I'm not really in a Gilmore Girls mood but I'd like to keep going.

If I could have some ideas about what to do next that would be great. Just leave me a review about what you'd like to see and maybe I'll work it in.

I've been thinking about writing for The Office or Veronica Mars, but I probably won't start that until school is out. So give me a few weeks.

I know chapters like this aren't supposed to be on here, but I'll delete it once I get enough response to start a new chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry.


End file.
